Albion's Time of Need
by DollopheadedMerlin
Summary: Arthur returns when Albion's need is greatest, just as the dragon had said. What dangers will Merlin and Arthur have to face in order to keep the peace?


Albion's Time of Need

Many moons ago, a young man had a destiny. He was born to serve the greatest king of the most magnificent kingdom that the world has ever known. He served his every need, even the needs he did not know he had. He protected him from beneath his kingly shadow and provided him with hope and wisdom when he required his guidance. Though the great king did not know it, his servant was the most loyal and most caring of all his subjects. As he was powerful, using the very magic that binds our world and others together as one. But he would not use it for anyone but his mighty master. For that would betray his destiny. That young man was called Merlin. His fate lied beneath the heavy weight of Arthur Pendragon, the greatest king, the strongest knight, and the bravest hero the world will ever see. And even in his time of dying, when the king and his servant had brought on Albion, the world to bring peace to all the lands, and a time when he felt betrayed by his closest friend, he trusted Merlin. As the light fled from Arthur's eyes, and the hope sunk from Merlin's, the great dragon, Killgara, spoke words of hope and fear in one, _"Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin . . . Arthur is not just a King-he is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again." _Merlin remembered these words. He remembered them in hope that the prophesy would one day come true. And then, Merlin could tell his king of all the things that he had hidden from him. He hoped that then they could live as true friends with nothing to hide. Then, Merlin would feel at peace.

Merlin had waited seven years for this. He had waited for this ever since Arthur's death. It had been so long since he had seen his friend. After Arthur died, and Guinevere had found out about Merlin's powers, Merlin had been appointed the queen's closest advisor. Two years later, Merlin became a physician and worked directly by Gaius's side. Two new knights had become acquainted with the round table as well; Sir Rhys and Sir Jerrick. Both of them had gotten know Merlin and the other knights very well. Merlin still went with the knights on their hunts, despite the fact that he was no longer a servant. They all knew of his magic but he rarely used it unless it was necessary. He mostly used spells to light the fire or enhance his remedies for his patients. But if there was an attack in the woods or an ambush on Camelot then Merlin would do all he could to protect his master's kingdom and its subjects. Merlin waited through four wars, two droughts, six food shortages, and countless ambushes for this moment. Merlin had a dream . . .

It was late in the night. Merlin lay asleep in bed. He had healed another wound and advised the queen with the information she required for that day. Merlin had come fumbling into his chambers and plopped himself down into his bed and fallen asleep extremely fast. He had a good night's rest for the first few hours. But then Merlin's head began to bang and he tossed and turned under his bed sheets. Merlin's dreams and nightmares were coming true.

_Merlin was sitting on the edge of a lake, The Lake of Avalon. It's small, rippling waves glistened in the sunlight. The sound of cricket chirps and frog croaks seemed to flow through the air. The wind blew gently onto Merlin's face and pushed and pulled the little waves of the pool. But all that seemed to disappear. All the details didn't matter. It all stopped when a figure burst through the water's surface. The figure was the only thing that existed. Merlin stared at in in shock and began to run towards the water. His booted feet sunk into the lake and pushed against its viscosity. Merlin rushed through the waters. It seemed to take forever for him to reach the figure. When he did, he held the figure up out of the water as it appeared weak. At that moment, the figure was no longer a shadow. A face was revealed. And Arthur looked up and Merlin, his bright blue eyes shining and his blond hair brushed back off his face. He was just the way Merlin would have remembered him. Merlin began to carry Arthur out of the lake. He did not look away from the king's face for a single second as he brushed through the water. He dared not to blink in fear that he would disappear if he did. But as he aided Arthur out of the water and onto the dry land, his face began to change. It grew dark and evil. It twisted and turned until it was no longer the king that Merlin once knew. Suddenly, the details came back. The crickets' chirps pierced through the air. The frogs' croaks boomed into the earth. The waves of the lake grew large and mighty as they crashed into the shore. Shadows began to surround Merlin. When Merlin turned back towards Arthur his face was gone. Then, Merlin began to sink into the darkness that replaced him. He fell slowly into the abyss. He sunk all the way down to the bottom. It seemed to take years to get there, but when he did he found himself lying down, felling weak and sore. He closed his eyes for a moment, just a moment. And yet he seemed to stay there, behind his eyes, for the longest time. When he did open his eyes, the face of a dead, broken corpse flashed in front of him as an evil laugh echoed through his head. Then the laugh suddenly turned into a scream. Then it all stopped._

Merlin sat up in bed. He looked around the room frantically, expecting to see someone standing over him. He didn't. He began to breathe long, panting breaths. He was sweating and shaking and felt like a surge of energy had just flowed through his entire body. He shot out of bed and through off his night shirt. He put on a blue one and a pair of suitable pants. He fastened his belt and tied on his kerchief. Then, he threw on his jacket and boots and packed a few simple things. He dashed out of the room without warning Gaius of his activities. Then he glided down the corridor and up the stairs and through the hall and to a door. He knocked. And Gwen's voiced answered.

"Merlin?" Gwen questioned sleepily as she answered the door. She leaned against the door frame and rubbed her eyes.

"Gwen," Merlin breathed, still panting.

Gwen looked up at Merlin and noticed the urgent look on his face. "Merlin what is it? What's wrong?" She closed the door and stepped into the hall.

"It's Arthur," Merlin said with a hint of excitement hidden underneath his breath.

"What?" Gwen questioned. "Arthur? What are you talking about?"

"He's coming back! We need to go," Merlin said quickly.

"What? What do you mean coming back?" Gwen asked looking worried.

"He's at The Lake of Avalon! The great dragon said he would rise again and he's rising today!" Merlin said. He didn't have time to explain.

"Wait Merlin! What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen," Merlin said in a more moderate tone, "we have to go now. There's no time. Just trust me."

Gwen looked at Merlin for a moment. She could see the seriousness in his gaze. "Alright Merlin," she said as she opened her chamber door. "Just let me get dressed. I'll be right out."

Gwen retreated to her room. Merlin waited outside in the corridor for her return. He paced back and forth until she reappeared outside the door. She had a long red cloak on with a hood that hung over her shoulders. "Let's go," she nodded.

Merlin and Gwen fled from the castle. They made their way to the stabled and saddled up their horses. They both rode as fast as they could. It normally would have taken two days to get to The Lake of Avalon but Merlin pushed his horse as fast as it would go and Gwen followed close behind. When they finally did get there the sun was setting. They laid out bedrolls. Merlin made a fire and they both went to sleep under the stars.

Gwen woke up to the site of Merlin sitting on a large, smooth rock on the lakeside. He had his right arm hanging over his knee; the other was supporting his weight. He stared out onto the horizon, the lake reflecting in his eyes.

"Merlin?" Gwen questioned as she sat up, her hair a mess.

Merlin didn't answer. He just continued staring at the water, waiting for it to move. The sky above was gray and dim. The sun had not yet risen.

"How long have you been up for?" Gwen asked.

"Shh," Merlin hushed. He didn't look away from the pool.

"Merlin you can't do this to yourself," Gwen warned. "You don't even know if he's out there."

"No Gwen," Merlin said, still not looking at her. "You didn't see it. He's out there."

Gwen got up off the ground and walked over to the small bag of things they had brought. She got a roll of bread out of the pouch and walked over to Merlin. "At least eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Merlin said.

Gwen held out the bread for a few extra moments before she finally let her hand drop to her side. She sighed and went to sit back down on her bedroll. She then began to nibble on her roll of bread trying not to think of Arthur. She didn't want to be too disappointed if he never showed up.

Merlin and Gwen waited for a short while, but it felt like forever. Merlin was staring intensely at the water the entire time as if he could pull Arthur out of the water with his gaze.

Suddenly, the sun seemed to burst over the horizon in a large, flaming, red orb¸ setting the lake on fire. As the sun rose the water began to turn white against the star's glow. The water glistened just like in Merlin's dream, only it was more beautiful than before. When the sun became level with the landscape, and appeared to be cradled by the horizon, everything went white. Merlin and Gwen shielded their eyes. After the light flashed they let their eyes adjust. They waited and stared as the picture became clearer. Then, just when they were about to give up and look away, a figure burst through the water's surface in front of the sun's beaming glow. Merlin stood up the moment he saw it. His boots soaked into the water as he pushed his way through. Gwen sat awe struck for a moment before she realized that what was happening was real. Then, she went running after Merlin. As Merlin got closer to the figure it's image became clear. It was Arthur! He struggled through the currents with a wide grin on his face and tears in his eyes. Merlin caught up to Arthur just as he stumbled forward in the water and began to fall. Merlin put his hand to Arthur's chest just before his head went underwater. Merlin held Arthur in the water for a moment. He squeezed Arthur up to his chest, his hand against his heart. He was relieved to feel it beating slowly and steadily. Merlin let out a loud, raspy laugh. Then he gripped Arthur tighter as he began to carry him towards the shore.

Gwen collapsed halfway to her destination. She fell to her knees, covering half her body with water, and burst into tears of joy. She covered her mouth that was in the form of a lonely smile. She let out silent squeals as she watched Merlin carry her late husband across the lake.

"Oh! Arthur!" she cried as she stood back up, soaking wet, and pushed to meet Merlin halfway between them.

Gwen helped Merlin support Arthur's weight as they approached the shallow water. Merlin then took over, dragging Arthur onto the shore by holding him up from underneath his arms. Once Merlin got Arthur a good bit away from the water he let his drop to the ground. Then he let go of him and rolled over on his back, stretched out on the grass beside him.

"Aha!" Merlin let out a loud, cheerful laugh of relief. His spread his arms out on the grass and looked over at Gwen, who had cuddled up next to her unconscious king, crying into his chest. Arthur was dressed in the same clothes he had died in. His armor was worn in for a few days and his chainmail had a hole in it, right were Arthur had been wounded. Merlin rolled back over and knelt beside Arthur. He motioned Gwen to move and she situates herself on her knees as well. She began to wipe her face clean of tears.

"What is it?" Gwen asked her voice stuffy.

Merlin spread out Arthur's chainmail and pulled apart the whole in his shirt. But there was no wound. His skin was fair and clean.

"It's gone," Merlin whispered happily to himself. He then let out another loud, jolly laugh.

Gwen got up and stumbled backward as she cried tears of joy into her hands. Then she whipped her hands out into the air as she let out a high pitched, playful scream. She collapsed on top of Arthur again and swung her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a hug.

After their long, heartfelt celebration of their returned king, Merlin finally decided to take control of the situation.

"Oh my god," he said choking on his words.

"What?" Gwen asked, still crying.

"We have to . . . we have to get him back to Gaius! We have to tell the kingdom!"

"Oh my god!" Gwen recited back to Merlin. "You're right we need to get going! People are going to start wondering where we are!"

Merlin nodded. They were both still crying and laughing as they strapped Arthur to Merlin's horse. It took them two days to get back to Camelot. The journey was silent. Neither Merlin nor Gwen spoke. They were too happy to. They just looked at each other. Merlin walked Arthur's horse along by the reins. He kept glancing back at him to make sure he was till there and that this wasn't all just another dream. Gwen rode behind him and caught his eye each time he looked back to check on Arthur. They would then both smile a teary grin. They did this over and over again, all the way to Camelot. They didn't mind at all.

Leon spotted the horses approaching the city and alerted the guards that the queen and Merlin were back.

Jerrick, Rhys, and Percival met them at the gates. They let them. The knights' jaws dropped when they saw the king resting on Merlin's horse.

"Wha–" Jerrick began but he couldn't get the words out.

Gwen dismounted and helped Merlin get Arthur down. They then carried him towards Gaius's chambers. The knights stood there, too star struck to move. Then they raced after their queen and Merlin to meet them in Gaius's chambers.

Gwen and Merlin barged into the physician's chambers and set Arthur down on the bed.

"What's happened?" Gaius asked from across the room. He couldn't tell who they were bringing into the room.

Merlin began to take off Arthur's armor and undo his chainmail as he said, "He's back!" Arthur was left in his undershirt in a pair of trousers.

Gaius approached the bed. "Who's . . ." Gaius trailed off as he saw who he was. "What happened?" he asked.

"He's back! Just like the great dragon said," Merlin explained. He couldn't think to say much else.

"When did you . . ." Gaius began.

"We found him at The Lake of Avalon," Gwen said, "two days ago. He hasn't woken up yet."

"Get some water," Gaius said as he stepped towards the king. He looked at him, not believing his eyes.

Gwen rushed out of the room, passing Leon, Percival, Jerrick, and Rhys in the hall. They approached Gaius's chamber door. They stood in the door way and looked in on Merlin, standing over Arthur's bedside.

"My god," Leon said quietly to himself. They just stared in on the two of them. Merlin was frantically holding Arthur's hand, shaking it, in hope that he would wake up. Then he grabbed Arthur's head and held it to his own.

"Please Arthur, wake up," He whispered. "You have to wake up. You're back!" Merlin then stood back. He watched Arthur as he lay motionless in the bed. Merlin rubbed his hands down his face as he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," Gwen said as she slipped past the knights. She handed Gaius a large bucket of water.

"Thank you Gwen," he said as he watched Merlin with remorse.

An hour passed. Gaius had tended to Arthur. Gwen was in her room, crying happily at her husband's return. Merlin sat in a chair by Arthur's resting and watched his every move. He wanted to believe this was all real. And he did. He just didn't want Arthur to slip away when he closed his eyes.

Merlin launched out of the chair when he heard Arthur cough. He ruffled under the bed sheets.

"Arthur?" Merlin rushed to his side. He grabbed a rag and dipped it in the pail of water. Then he held the cloth to his forehead.

Merlin felt the light lift up inside him as Arthur's eyes fluttered open.

"Merlin?" he questioned.

Merlin didn't know what to say. He had spent years dreaming of this moment and now that it had come he had no idea what to do.

He smiled as he whispered, "You're back."

"Where are we?" Arthur questioned.

"We're in Gaius's chambers. We're in Camelot," Merlin cheered.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"You . . . you were wounded and . . ." Merlin began.

"I remember that Merlin," Arthur sat up. "But . . . What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"I died, Merlin!" Arthur said. "How am I here?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes, afraid of the answer. Then Merlin leaned back and scanned the rest of Arthur's body. He stood up and went to pour some water as he asked, "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Arthur was just about to answer when Gwen entered the room.

"Arthur!" she cried as she sped across the room.

"Guinevere!" Arthur said sitting up properly.

Gwen dove into her lover and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!" She squeezed him and pulled into his chest. "I love you Arthur! I couldn't bare it when I lost you!"

"I love you too Gwen!" Arthur said as he pulled her closer. He closed his eyes and let himself feel again. He hadn't felt anything for so long. He gripped Gwen's smooth, fair shoulders and felt her body against his. He felt the clothes rub against his skin and his hair tickle his brow. He listened, for he hadn't heard anything for years. He listened to Gwen's breath as she sobbed in his arms. He heard their hearts beat in rhythm. He could hear Merlin pouring water into a chalice just for him. Arthur took a deep breath through his nose as he sunk into his wife. He smelled Gwen's perfume that had faded over time through the day. He smelled the wood that made the bedframe and the floors. Then he opened his eyes and saw his hand on Gwen's shoulder. He saw how her skin was darker than his and that not one thing in the room was the exact same color as anything else. Everything moved in its own way. Arthur just gripped tight onto Gwen and savored the moment, his two best friends in the room; his queen and his servant.

Gwen finally let go of Arthur when Merlin came to them with the water.

"Thank you Merlin," Arthur said as he took the chalice from him.

"No problem," Merlin said as he turned to preserve the rest of the water.

"No really Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin turned to face him. "Thank you."

Merlin smiled and nodded.

Gaius then came into the room.

"Gaius!" Arthur smiled.

"Welcome back, your highness," Gaius said.

Arthur shared a smile with the old physician.

The room was silent for a few moments. Then Arthur spoke his mind. "I love you Gwen, but I would like a moment alone with Merlin if you'd let me."

"Yes," Gwen said, not offended. She knew how close he was to Merlin. "Of course." She left the room, taking a last glance at her husband before she left.

"You too Gaius," Arthur added.

Gaius bowed his head and left the room.

Merlin and Arthur were left alone in the room. Merlin was worried about what the king's intentions were for asking their leave.

"Merlin," Arthur said.

"Yes Arthur," Merlin said.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned.

"I'm not stupid. You must have done something. I haven't just . . . come back with no cause," Arthur explained.

"I didn't do anything," Merlin said.

"Merlin," Arthur protested. "Who else could have brought me back, certainly not Guinevere and not any of the knights?"

Merlin tried to think of what to say. He stuttered for a moment in his confusion. "I . . . Gwen and I found you at The Lake of Avalon. We don't know why you came back! You just came out of the water and we pulled you to shore. I had nothing to do with–"

"Why were you at The Lake of Avalon?" Arthur interrupted.

"To find you," Merlin said, trying to avoid answering directly.

"How did you know I would be there?" Arthur said suspiciously.

"I . . ." Merlin hesitated, "I had a dream . . . a, a vision."

"Your magic," Arthur said. There was something in his voice that let Merlin know he still wasn't necessarily comfortable with Merlin's powers.

Merlin nodded.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Why . . . why did you never tell me?" Arthur said, looking away from Merlin.

"You would have had me killed," Merlin answered.

"I know . . ." Arthur said. "But with all that power . . . you couldn't have found a way to let me know . . . somehow?"

"I tried, Arthur. Believe me, I did try," Merlin said sadly.

Arthur looked down at the floor. He tried to think of what he would have done to Merlin before he saved him from Morgana. He wanted to think that he would have accepted it, but he knew he wouldn't have.

"There so much I need to tell you," Merlin said.

"I know," Arthur said.

"But," Merlin laughed at the situation, "I don't know where to start."

"Ah, well you never were good at thinking," Arthur said.

Merlin laughed. Arthur joined him. They laughed for long while. The joke wasn't even that funny but they couldn't help it. They were so glad to see each other again.

"I don't know why you're complaining," Merlin laughed.

Arthur scoffed. "And I always thought you were some bumbling fool who didn't know the difference between a sword and a toothpick."

Merlin and Arthur laughed some more. Then a questioned occurred to Merlin.

"What was it like?" he asked.

"What?"

"After you . . . you died, before you came back?"

A puzzled expression molded into Arthur's face. "I don't know really. All I can remember is whiteness. Just this bright light all around me. I couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. I was there for the longest time and yet it felt like no time had passed at all."

Merlin took a moment to take in this information.

"Do you want to know how many times I was almost killed because of your royal pain in the ass?" Merlin laughed.

Arthur chuckled. "Go ahead," he said as he gestured Merlin to talk.

"Well, for one thing, all those times you thought I was in the tavern . . ."

"No . . ." Arthur said.

"Yep," Merlin laughed. "I actually never go to the tavern."

"You've got to be kidding me," Arthur smiled.

Merlin and Arthur spent the rest of the day talking. They shared stories. Merlin revealed secrets that Arthur, even after he had found out about his powers, never would have guessed he had.

Some of the things that were said were:

"I knew about Morgana's powers . . . before she joined Morgause," Merlin admitted.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"I thought that if I could help her she could be good like me . . . and the druids," Merlin said.

"I understand," Arthur said.

… … …

"Do you remember that time when I was capture by the mercenaries?"

"Yeah," Arthur said.

"Well, I didn't escape. Morgana let me go on purpose."

"Morgana? Why?"

"She enchanted me to kill you," Merlin said.

"She did?"

"Yep. I . . . uh . . . tried to kill you . . . three times," Merlin said guiltily.

"What?" Arthur laughed. Merlin nodded.

"But Gaius and Gwen stopped me and helped to break the enchantment," Merlin said.

"That's ridiculous!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yeah," Merlin snickered.

… … …

"The druid girl that was supposed to be a gift for Uther, do you remember her?" Merlin asked.

"No," Arthur admitted.

"The giant man-eating cat with wings," Merlin clarified.

"Oh, yes! I remember her," Arthur said.

Arthur's smile began to disappear as he noticed the tears in Merlin's eyes.

"What was it?" Arthur asked.

"She was the reason why I was stealing all of your food," Merlin said, choking on his tears. "I was harboring her beneath the castle."

Arthur stared at Merlin. He'd never seen this side of him before. He realized that he never really knew him. He never took the time to.

"What was her name?" he asked.

Merlin wiped his hand across his face. "Freya," he choked. "Her name was Freya."

Arthur then realized that he was the one who killed her in the ally that night.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's alright," Merlin said.

Arthur looked at Merlin wondering how he could have possible dealt with Arthur killing his lover.

"You lover her, didn't you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur looked away from him.

… … …

"What about Your home village?" Arthur asked. "Did they know about your powers?"

"No, not everyone anyway," Merlin said. "There were a few who knew, along with my mother."

"What about your father? I know you never met him but do you think he knew about your magic?" Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I met my father," Merlin said.

"Really?"

"You did too!" Merlin said. His eyes began to fill with water but he kept smiling.

"What? When?" Arthur asked.

"My father's name was Balinor," Merlin admitted.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"I only met him the one time," Merlin said. "I didn't even know he was my father until Gaius told me a few days before."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said.

Merlin laughed.

"I never would have guessed that . . . your father was a . . . a Dragonlord," Arthur said.

Merlin smirked.

"What?"

"You um . . . you never killed the great dragon," Merlin smiled.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I told him to leave Camelot and I threatened to kill him if he ever came back," Merlin said, holding back a laugh.

"How on earth did you do that?" Arthur asked.

"I'm the last Dragonlord," Merlin almost bragged, "A dragon cannot refuse the word of a Dragonlord."

Arthur laughed.

"Is that how you distracted Morgana's dragon?"

Merlin nodded. "Aithusa," he said.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"That was her name. The Dragon's name was Aithusa," Merlin said. "I hatched her from an egg."

"But Morgana captured her," Arthur assumed.

Merlin nodded. "The great dragon's name was Killgara."

Arthur nodded. "So you're the last Dragonlord and the most powerful sorcerer in the world. It's amazing how you could keep something like that hidden for so long."

Merlin smiled.

… … …

After hours alone in Gaius's chambers the knight and the servant finally began to grow tired. Tears had been shed and laughs had been shared. Merlin had sat down beside Arthur on the edge of his bed. The two of them had just finished choking on their laughs after Merlin told Arthur about his new ranking as a physician and a council member and was telling a story about one of his patients.

"Ah, that's hilarious!" Arthur yawned.

Merlin smiled. Arthur looked into his friend's eyes knowing that he was sitting next to the most powerful person in the world.

"You should go to Gwen," Merlin said. "She's probably missing you."

"I know," Arthur said. "I'm glad you're okay Merlin. And I'm sorry about the way I treated you."

"You don't have to be," Merlin said as they both stood up.

The two legends looked at each other. Arthur thought for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should do what he was about to do. In the end he decided, that after all they had been through and all they had shred, it was time. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and hugged him. Merlin was shocked at first. Then he patted Arthur's back affectionately. Then they broke apart. They both laughed with tears in their eyes.

"I'm glad you're back," Merlin said.

Arthur smiled through his sobs as he left the room and met his wife in their old chambers.

Arthur entered his old chambers and took in the familiar atmosphere. He saw his wife pacing back and forth happily. She turned on her heels to find Arthur in the doorway.

"Oh Arthur!" She jogged across the room and held herself against his chest.

Arthur looked down at his lover and admired her presence. Gwen suddenly, pushed away from him so that she could look at his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said.

"About what?" Arthur asked.

"I'm smothering you. How did it go with Merlin?" Gwen asked.

Arthur smiled and almost started to cry. He let out a small laugh. "There was so much that he never told me."

"Arthur," Gwen sighed as they walked towards the bed.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said.

"No, Arthur I'm sorry. You've been through so much," Gwen said as they sat down on the bed.

"I just wish he could have told me sooner," Arthur said.

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?" Gwen asked.

Arthur sighed.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin doesn't know why or how I came back. He says he had nothing to do with it," Arthur said. He looked toward Gwen asking for her input.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. "I've missed so much. I thought I knew him but . . . How has he been since I . . . left."

Gwen looked up at Arthur. "He's been great. Arthur I don't know what we missed in him, but he's the same person. He's always been loyal to you as well as I and we can't blame him for hiding his magic from us. You know he couldn't tell you."

"I know. And I don't blame him. But how exactly did he know I was going to be at Avalon? He said he had a vision but . . . why did he have it?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know Arthur," Gwen sighed.

"You know what? You're right. I should put it from my mind. But I can't help wondering why and who brought me back," Arthur frustrated.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, Arthur!" Gwen stressed. "I missed you and you're back. That is all that matters."

Arthur smiled as his wife leaned into him. He put his arm around her shoulder.

In the morning, Arthur was surprised to see Merlin opening the bedroom curtains.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

"Good morning sire," Merlin said as he drew the curtains back.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as Gwen slowly began to wake up next to him.

"I prepared you breakfast!" Merlin said as he gestured to a pair of plates both filled with meat, fruit, and cheese.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur confused. "Because it's my job."

Arthur looked up at Merlin. He appreciated that his friend would do this for him but he couldn't have Merlin serve him. Not after what happened. "Merlin, you don't have to . . . do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned. He had his hands behind his back and was waiting for orders.

"Things are different now," Arthur said. Gwen watched them sadly. "You . . . you're a physician, a member of the court, you're not a servant, Merlin!"

Merlin almost looked offended. "But . . . Arthur I . . . I don't want that. I was born to serve you. If I can't do that then . . ." Merlin trailed off.

Arthur wouldn't have thought Merlin would want to continue working for him and regretted saying what he did. "I'm sorry Merlin . . . uh . . . Thank you."

"Arthur," Gwen said as she leaned into him.

"If I need anything else I let you know," he said to Merlin.

Merlin smiled and breathed out a small laugh. "Yes sire," he said just before he bowed and left the room.

Arthur and Gwen got out of bed. Arthur was shirtless and wearing a spare pair of night trousers while Gwen was in her nightgown. They each got dressed and began to eat the breakfast that Merlin had prepared for them. They both felt a little guilty eating it after what had just happened.

Merlin met a waking Gaius back in his chambers.

"Merlin?" Gaius questioned.

"Good morning Gaius!" Merlin said happily.

"Why were you up so early?" Gaius asked.

"I was preparing Arthur's breakfast," Merlin said.

"Oh . . ." Gaius said, confused. "Are you alright?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah," Merlin answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just the last time one of your friends came back from the dead he almost ruined Arthur's relationship with Gwen," Gaius warned.

"It's not like that this time Gaius! He's not a shade!" Merlin argued.

"But how could you be so sure?" Gaius questioned.

"Just . . . will you just trust me . . . Gaius?" Merlin asked.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. He was suspicious that Merlin would not answer him. But, despite his worries, he nodded.

Later in the day, Merlin bumped into Arthur in the hall.

"Oh, hey Merlin!" Arthur said.

"Sorry Arthur." Merlin had turned the corner and walked right into Arthur.

"No need, Merlin. Uh, can you ready the horses?" Arthur asked.

"What for?" Merlin asked.

"Gwen introduced me to the knights and we are going to celebrate my return with a hunt! So, I need you prepare seven horses for the trip." Arthur said excitedly.

"Right away," Merlin said enthusiastically. He walked past his king and made his way to the stables.

He prepared seven horses and counted off the people he thought were counting. Leon, Percival, Jerrick, and Rhys made four. Arthur made five. And Gwen would be six. Merlin didn't think he would invite anybody else so he was excited to think that he would be going, even though he didn't like hunts.

As he was saddling up the last of the horses, Arthur walked in with Jerrick, Rhys, and Leon. They were all laughing at a joke one of them had just told. Merlin assumed it was about him because they started to laugh even harder when they saw that he was in the room. Merlin smiled as he fastened a satchel onto the last saddle.

"Hey Merlin!" Leon greeted after he ran out of laughs. He patted Merlin on the shoulder as he passed him and walked towards his horse to pack his things. Jerrick and Rhys did the same but kept on chuckling.

"I'm going to go get Guinevere. Percival should be here soon; he's getting the weapons," Arthur said to Merlin before he left.

A few seconds later Percival walked in with two heavily packed sacks hung from his shoulders. He secured them to two of the horses after greeting the others.

When Arthur returned with Gwen they both thanked Merlin for saddling the horses. Then they all mounted their steeds and sent out for the Darkling woods.

The journey was long and peaceful, the knights sharing stories about some things that had happened while Arthur was gone. Arthur got to know Jerrick and Rhys as they shared their tales. Finally, Arthur picked a hunting spot just beside a clearing. They all dismounted their horses and readied their weapons.

"Come on Merlin!" Arthur called. "Somebody needs to carry my arrows!"

Merlin smiled and rushed towards his king, grabbing a small bag of arrows.

They hunted for a while. A few hours passed by before anybody caught anything. That's when Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Hey, Merlin," Arthur whispered.

"Yeah," Merlin whispered back.

"We haven't caught anything yet," Arthur said.

"Yeah, but the knights seem to be having a good time," Merlin said.

"Nah," Arthur denied, "It's probably just for looks. They're most likely bored their minds right now."

Merlin laughed. "And?" he questioned.

"And I was wondering if you could . . . find us something to hunt," Arthur whispered.

"You mean using magic?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah," Arthur said. "But don't let them know. I want it to be memorable for them as the first kill since I've been back."

Merlin laughed again. "Alright," he said.

He smiled at Arthur's acceptance to his magic and looked deep into the woods. His eyes flashed gold as he was taken through the brush and explored the woods without leaving his spot next to Arthur. His magic showed him a stray buck in the brush before he snapped back to his body.

He looked towards Arthur who had his arms crossed and was looking at him. "Well?" he asked.

Merlin leaned over and whispered, "There's a deer just behind those trees," Merlin pointed to a few trees not too far in the East.

"Thanks Merlin," Arthur shook Merlin's shoulder before leaving him to speak to the knights. "Alright, I think we'll head that way and see if we can get some better luck on our hunt," Arthur said as he pointed to the East.

The knights nodded and everyone mounted their horses. Arthur led the knights to a small clearing nearby where Merlin said that there was a deer.

After everyone dismounted their horses Arthur pretended to wonder off in an unparticular direction. He found the deer grazing beside some trees. Arthur his down behind the bushes and Merlin stood close behind.

Arthur situated himself in the brush and took aim. He pulled back the bow's string and hooked it in place. Then he placed his finger on the trigger and let the arrow loose. The arrow cut through the air but missed the deer. The animal quickly lifted its head and looked up in alert. Arthur's face portrayed a feeling of disappointment.

"Merlin," he whispered as he handed him the crossbow.

Merlin took the bow from him and set another arrow in its slot. Then he pulled back the string and handed it back to Arthur.

Arthur took aim again. He concentrated on the deer which was still looking around for the noise. Arthur let loose his arrow and it stuck into the deer's chest as it fell to the ground.

Arthur smiled as he let out a loud laugh. The knights all heard him and came over to see what was going on.

"Congratulations sire," Leon said as he saw Arthur climbing over a large tree root to get to the deer.

"First kill of the day!" Arthur exclaimed as he lugged it over his shoulder and carried it into the clearing. "Thanks Merlin," he whispered as he passed him.

Merlin nodded and smiled at himself. He followed Arthur and the other knights back to the clearing where Gwen waited.

Everyone celebrated the kill by ending the hunt and setting up camp. The deer was preserved with salt and covered in cloth by Merlin. The day went on as the sun began to roll down the sky.

Far away from where the knights were camping, a small hill rested in the center of a deserted landscape. Dirt and dust covered the ground of what was once a fresh green field. The hill held no life but that of a small plant that rested at the very top of its might. The plant sprawled out like a star on the top of the hill, it baring only a single fruit. A large colony of women, all in black cloaks, walked in step with each other towards the hill. They all chanted strange words quietly beneath their breath as they walked.

"_Wit feóþ oynnestre hámsíþ níed cwæ!" _they chanted. But they did so in a whisper. From afar their noises sounded of nothing but a deep hum. They continued to chant until they reached the top of the mountain where the plant laid.

"_Wit feóþ oynnestre hámsíþ níed cwæ!"_

"_Wit feóþ oynnestre hámsíþ níed cwæ!"_

When they did finish their journey to the top of the dead hill, the woman in lead, who seemed to be their leader, straitened her back and turned to the others who littered the hill's slope. She removed her hood to reveal brown curly hair, pale, blue eyes, and strange markings lining her face.

"Sisters!" she announced in a raspy voice which echoed over the desert in the cold of the night.

As she spoke all of the other hooded women looked up at her, not yet removing their hoods.

"Our wait is over!" the woman continued. "The seven years are up! Camelot with soon be ours!"

All of the women on the hillside screamed in equally raspy voices. It was a happy yet evil screamed that filled the air. Then the woman at the peak of the hill held up her hand. The screams all stopped instantly.

"Our queen shall rise again!" she spoke.

"Yes!" all of the other women said in deep toned voices.

"We shall serve her as we promised all those many years ago!"

"Yes!" they repeated.

The woman bent down and picked the large yellow fruit that rest in the center of the plant. She then stood back up and held the fruit up high in the air for all of the women to see.

"Behold the fruit of our mistress! Behold the key to our victory!" the woman shouted as she motioned the fruit towards the sky.

The woman then waved her hand over the plant below her and it burst into bright, orange flame lighting up her shadowed face.

"Let the mandrake root burn so that our queen may take her throne!" the woman almost yelled.

"Yes!"

"Let our souls be hers to command and control!"

"Yes!"

The woman then held the fruit close to her. She eyed it admirably.

"Let us bring back . . . Morgana," the woman said quietly just before she bit into the fruit. As she did the fire that consumed the mandrake plant began to surround her. She dropped the remains of the fruit and began to scream. Then strange, beaming streams of light struck out of the flame as the other women lowered their hood to reveal identical markings to their master. The beams split and spread amongst the woman as they all began to scream in pain and sorrow. The woman at the top of the mountain dropped to her knees in the circle of flames as a black, web-like substance began to consume her. It weaved up her body as she hollered into the gray night sky until she was completely covered and could not be seen.

Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and the knights were all sitting around a campfire that Merlin lit with his magic. Everyone was laughing and had drunk a few pints of mead each. Arthur had brought the beverage by surprise to celebrate his return. Gwen was telling a story that left everyone breathless with laughter, even Merlin and Arthur.

"So then the darn thing grew back and we found Merlin pouring acid into Arthur's bath! So we–" Gwen was saying but was interrupted by Arthur.

"Is that why you - ?" Arthur began to ask after covering up a laugh.

"Yes!" Gwen said nodding her head joyfully. "Anyway, so we rushed into the room and knocked Merlin out with the pitcher again. Then Gaius held Merlin behind the bed curtain and Arthur came out from behind the tapestry!" Gwen took a moment to breathe after laughing through her words. "He was completely naked!" Gwen gasped.

"Really?" Jerrick expressed.

"No," Arthur said in a deep joking voice. But he broke out into a laugh and nodded his head.

"So Arthur covered himself with the bed pillow and asked me where Merlin was! And I . . ." Gwen suppressed a laugh, "And I told him that he left to fix the water because it was cold!" Gwen's words dissolved into laughs as she ended her sentences but she pushed on with the story. "Then he tried to check the water and I was like 'No! You can't have bath today!' Then he went back behind the tapestry and we carried Merlin out of the room!" Gwen allowed herself explode in laughter without letting herself look improper.

"Then what happened?" Rhys asked.

"Oh, uh . . . Gaius paralyzed the serpent and woke me up," Merlin continued with the story knowing that Gwen wouldn't be able to continue due to her lake of knowledge about the ending. "We found out the only way to reverse the enchantment was to kill the original Fomorroh."

The laughs died down as Merlin began to explain the less humorous parts of the story.

"So I took an aging potion to disguise myself and went to Morgana's hut in the woods. Then While I was looking for the creature she walked in on me! She started babbling about how I wasn't real and was just her imagination!" Merlin explained, slightly drunken. "And I just told her to keep believing that and took the . . ." Merlin cut off.

A low noise sounded off in the back off his head. Then, all the other noises disappeared; the cracks in the fire, the laughter of his friends. They all went away. It was silent besides the low hum that only Merlin could here. Then the hum began to grow louder and louder, clearer and clearer, until Merlin could hear what was being said.

"_Wit feóþ oynnestre hámsíþ níed cwæ!"_

"_Wit feóþ oynnestre hámsíþ níed cwæ!"_

"_Wit feóþ oynnestre hámsíþ níed cwæ!"_

"_Wit feóþ oynnestre hámsíþ níed cwæ!" _over and over again inside his mind.

It got louder and louder until it was almost a yell and then it suddenly stopped.

"We shall bring back our queen," Merlin whispered to himself as that was what the strange words translated to.

Merlin looked up from the fire and snapped back to reality. Everyone was looking at him, some with worried expressions, others with curious ones.

Merlin stared blankly back at his friends not knowing what to say.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, sitting two people away from Merlin.

Merlin cleared his throat and sat up strait. He tried to just continue on with the story but Arthur interrupted him.

"Merlin what was that?" Arthur asked, worried.

"Nothing," Merlin lied.

"You said 'we shall bring back our queen'. What does that mean?" Rhys asked.

"Nothing. It was nothing," Merlin hesitated. "It was probably just–"

"Merlin," Arthur said more firmly then before.

Merlin looked at him for a moment before saying, "I don't know. There was a . . . a voice."

"And it said that?" Arthur questioned. "'We shall bring back our queen'?"

"Not exactly," Merlin said. His mind wasn't very clear.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"It was in the language of the old religion; wit feóþ oynnestre hámsíþ níed cwæ."

Everyone around the fire looked at Merlin strangely trying to think of an explanation.

There was tension in the air. Merlin didn't know where the voices came from. It didn't come from the druids and what was said didn't explain anything.

Suddenly, the laughter that consumed Merlin's dream revisited him. It boomed through his head. He felt himself fall off the log he was sitting on. As he hit the ground an imaged emerged in his mind. He saw the women and the hill. He could see the ritual take place and the women screaming. But he could hear none of it for the laughter consumed all other noises. When Merlin saw the lead woman completely covered in the black web, the laugh turned into a high pitched scream. Merlin's eyes burst open to see Arthur and the others standing over him. Gwen had her hands over her mouth and looked the most worried. Arthur was knelt down beside him checking his condition. The other knights surrounded him awaiting his wake. Merlin took a deep gasp for air and Percival informed Arthur that he was awake.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed.

Merlin just stared at him with fear in his eyes. He wasn't sure he knew what he just saw but it wasn't good.

"Merlin what happened?" Percival asked.

Merlin was shaking and his heart was racing. After a few moments Merlin still couldn't find the mind to answer Percival. He just shook his head and held his eyes shut. His fists gripped clumps of grass from the ground. So, Arthur stood up and directed orders.

"Get some water and blankets," he told everyone.

Everyone, other than Gwen, left Arthur with Merlin. He knelt back down beside him and held his hand to Merlin's forehead. He was burning up.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped. It sounded more like a warning then a plead.

Jerrick returned with the water and the others each came back with blankets.

Arthur took a cloth from Rhys and emptied some water from the canteen onto it. Then he held the damp rag on Merlin's brow.

"Merlin what happened?" Arthur asked. Everyone waited breathlessly for his answer.

"It was . . . some sort of ritual," Merlin breathed.

"What was it for? What were they doing?" Rhys asked.

"I . . . I don't know," Merlin answered.

Arthur looked around at everyone. He then made a decision. "Ready the horses, we have to get him back to Camelot!"

Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and the knights arrived in Camelot at first light. The horses' hooves smacked against the cobble stone pavement as they galloped through the court. When they approached the castle everyone but Merlin dismounted. Merlin was doubled over feeling weak. Arthur and Leon helped Merlin off his horse and each put one of his arms over their shoulder to support his weight. Arthur sent Percival ahead to tell Gaius that they were coming and what had happened. Gwen and the other two knights followed behind as they carried Merlin to Gaius's chambers as quickly as they could.

When they got there, they immediately placed Merlin in the bed designated for patients. Merlin was conscious but had his eyes closed as they felt heavy. He winced as he lied down.

"Fetch some water and some wolfs bane, will you Gwen?" Gaius asked. Gwen nodded and hurried out the room.

"Merlin?" Gaius questioned.

Merlin fluttered his eyes open.

"You need to tell me exactly what you saw," Gaius directed, having been told what happened.

Merlin sat up and described the vision. He didn't like doing so with Arthur in the room. He wanted his first few days back to be enjoyable. He felt sick to his stomach all through his story. Gwen returned with the supplies and Gaius began to mix a potion as he listened.

". . . Then the blackness consumed her and the screaming stopped," Merlin finished his description as Gaius handed him the potion. Merlin took a sip and forced it down his throat. Then he gaged a little.

Gaius left the room. Arthur was pacing back and forth, taking in the information. The knights had left by the king's orders. Gwen sat in a chair next to Merlin's bed and was waiting for something to happen. Merlin eventually couldn't take just sitting there so he got up and climbed the stairs to Gaius's bookcase.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I'm trying to find a book that can tell me what the ritual was for," Merlin said as he scanned the book titles. Merlin slid two books from their place as he searched; **The Mandrake Plant **and **Rituals of the Earth.** He brought them down the steps and cleared a spot on the table in the kitchen. He started flipping through the pages. Arthur came up behind him and helped by searching the other book.

Gaius then walked in from the hallway with more water. He saw Merlin out of bed and said, "What are you doing? You should be resting."

"I'm fine Gaius," Merlin said. "We need to figure out what that ritual was for."

"Did you recognize any of the faces?" Gwen asked.

Merlin shook his head and muttered, "No."

Gaius climbed up the stairs as Merlin did and began to look through his book collection.

"Could it have been this?" Arthur asked, showing Merlin a page in the book he was going through. There was an illustration of a bright yellow fruit like the one in Merlin's vision.

Merlin shook his head. "No. That fruit comes from the granadilla plant," Merlin said as he scanned the page. "She used the fruit of a mandrake."

Arthur nodded and continued to search.

Gwen got up from her seat and began to search with Arthur. When Gaius came back down the stairs he handed a book to Merlin and said, "Here."

Merlin put down **The Mandrake Plant **and took the book Gaius was holding out to him. He looked at the binding. The book was called **Rituals of Reincarnation. **

"Reincarnation?" Merlin questioned. He opened the book and began to flip through the pages.

A few moments went by and everyone was reading the ancient text of Gaius's collection.

"Here!" Merlin said. He laid the book out, open on the table.

Merlin pointed to a page in the book. Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius all swarmed around the book. The page was packed with words and had a small picture of a woman kneeling down, holding a fruit over a mandrake plant.

"It says the ritual is used to bring back the dead. The body must be buried beneath a mandrake plant and that eating the fruit and setting fire to the root would release the soul of the dead into the consumer's body. Then it says; 'it is fabled that if more people participate in the ritual that unimaginable power would be granted to the risen.'" Merlin recited.

"Do you think that's the ritual you saw in your dream?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes," Merlin answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is definitely what I saw," Merlin confirmed.

"Gaius?" Arthur looked up towards the physician.

"It seems that someone has tried to bring back the dead," he verified.

"But with so many people there," Merlin said, "it had to have been someone important."

The room went silent. Nobody wanted to say what they were thinking out loud. And they all were, in fact, thinking the exact same thing; _Morgana._

Arthur cleared his throat. "Merlin do you think you can figure out where the ritual took place?"

"It couldn't have been hard to miss," Merlin said. "The place was deserted. There were no plants, no tree, or anything."

"I'll hold a meeting to see if anyone knows anything of it," Arthur said as he spun on his heels and left the room.

Arthur did as he said he would. The meeting was held and several people reported seeing such a site in the distance of their travels. Though no one could supply him with an exact location, he had an idea of where it was.

He returned to Gaius's chambers with Gwen at his side. As they came through the doors Merlin stood up from a rest he was taking.

"Did you find out where it was?" Merlin asked as he met Arthur halfway through the room.

"We don't have an exact location but we have a good idea where it could be," he answered as he made it way to the table littered with books. He spread a map out on the table and pointed to a symbol that represented mountains. "Most of the travelers said they saw the desert from the Mountains of Andor to the northeast."

"So it must be somewhere in Mercia," Merlin said, looking at the map.

"Right," Arthur confirmed.

"Should we send the troops?" Gwen asked.

"No," Arthur said. "We don't want to worry the people. We'll just take the knights who already know to keep it inconspicuous."

Merlin nodded.

The next day, Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Jerrick, Rhys, and Leon made due for Mercia. Gwen stayed behind to keep order and answer questions about Arthur's return.

It took little over a day to reach the mountains. The ride was near complete silence. Nobody wanted to speak their mind. They didn't want to admit to the possibility that Morgana may have returned.

When they reached the mountains, the sun had already begun to set. Arthur decided to make camp. Merlin started a fire, Percival tied up the horses, and Rhys gathered some firewood.

Arthur, Merlin, and the others gathered around the fire, silently staring into its flames. Merlin got up and gathered the ingredients for his stew from the supplies. Then he got the large pot that they used to bring on their old hunts and sat it down next to the fire. He took off his jacket and pulled up his sleeves before mixing the meats and gravies inside. Then he put the pot over the fire to boil and sat back down next to Arthur, keeping an eye on his dish.

Arthur looked over at Merlin. He looked down at his wrist.

"What's that?" he asked, motioning to his arm.

The triskelion was tattooed over Merlin's veins.

Merlin smiled as he held his arm up in the light of the fire. "It's the triskelion," he answered.

"A druid symbol?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. "I spent a year with them," he added.

"You left Camelot?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin nodded. "Just for a while. Cearleon declared war on the druids. I had to help."

Arthur nodded.

Merlin had been thinking about what he was about to say for the entire trip to the mountains. Then, he finally decided he should ask.

"What will you do if it is Morgana?"

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"I know you've been thinking about it," Merlin said. "We all have."

Arthur sighed and starred into the flames. "I don't know Merlin," he said. "I can't deal with this. I feel like I've been asleep for so long and am just now waking up and . . ." he paused. "I just don't know if I can do this . . . anymore."

Merlin looked away from him. Those words scared him. He almost then told Arthur what the great dragon said after he died, but he decided not. He didn't want to until they found out if it was Morgana or not.

Merlin got up and removed the pot from the fire. He served the freshly brewed stew into bowls and handed it out amongst the knights.

In the morning, Arthur, Merlin, and the knights set off across the mountains. It took half the day to reach the other side. The planes were treacherous and difficult to maneuver through. When they finally did reach the other side, they had a clear view of the hill in Merlin's vision. Everyone was surprised by its appearance.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin's mouth gapped open as the hill reached his view. "It wasn't . . . I don't understand."

The mountain was green. Grass was spread up and down its slopes. The fields around it were verdant and blanketed in trees.

"Are you sure this is it?" Rhys asked.

"Yes!" Merlin worried. "This is the exact same hill, but . . ."

Arthur sighed. "Let's get going." He started to make his way down the mountain side. The knights followed. Merlin stumbled from behind, constantly looking back up at the hill not believing his eyes.

"I don't understand. The villagers said it was deserted. I saw it! It was a wasteland!" Merlin exclaimed.

Nobody answered him.

They continued down the mountain and then through the woods. The journey up the hill was far easier than the trip across the mountains. They made it to the top within a few hours.

"What the hell is that?" Arthur questioned as he gazed upon the highest peak.

Merlin stared at the ground with wide eyes. There were scorch marks in the ground. The entire hill top was black and looked as if it were the site of an explosion. The grass seemed to grow out of whatever force expanded there. But the most shocking feature of all was the words engraved into the char and dirt; _Welcome back Brother._

Arthur glared at the words for a long time. Nobody spoke and nobody moved. The knights stood perfectly still, waiting for Arthur's reaction. Merlin looked at him; his face was blank and expressionless.

Arthur suddenly yelled a long, howling yell and drove his sword into the dirt. He then took a few deep shaking breaths and stormed back down the hill, with Merlin and the knights at his heels.

"Arthur!" Merlin called. "Where are you going?"

"We're going back to Camelot!" Arthur growled.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked.

"We're going to fight Morgana!" Arthur shouted. "We need to ready for war!"

Everyone mounted their horses and rode away from the mountains. They made camp on the other side of the mountains again. They set up camp in a clearing in the woods. Merlin made stew again, but it was barely touched. Everyone was in deep thought.

When night came, everyone was exhausted. Arthur was the first to fall asleep. He wanted to leave everything. So, he retreated to the darkness behind closed eyes. Merlin was soon to follow. The knights all eventually retired for the night as well.

In the night, as the knights and kings and warlocks all slept, something dangerous was emerging from the dark.

A loud laugh awoke Merlin from his sleep. He sat up. He threw the blanket off his legs and jumped to his feet.

Then he heard it again, a soft echoing laugh that irritated the ears. Merlin spun around and walked further into the woods. The laughter quickly surrounded him. It seemed to come from all directions.

"Hello Emrys," a low, familiar voice echoed through the dark.

"Morgana," Merlin acknowledged.

The voice giggled.

"Why are you hear Morgana?" Merlin said in a deep threatening voice.

"Why, to greet my brother in his return of course," she laughed.

"Whatever you're planning, no matter what you do, I will stop you," Merlin warned.

"Oh, Merlin," Morgana teased. "You were nothing but a serving boy. Do not think that you can frighten me."

"But you are frightened," Merlin corrected. "I'm the one who killed you."

"Do not think that that will change anything. You are no threat to me Emrys! I am more powerful then you have ever been!"

"What makes you say that?" Merlin was almost afraid to get the answer.

A darkened figure then emerged from the shadows. "Because you're the one who's afraid," Morgana snickered as she stepped into the moonlight. She sat on the back of a large black animal. It resembled that of a deer but had horns instead of antlers and large, eagle-like wings folded at its side.

Merlin could feel something inside the beast. And that feeling grew as more appeared around Morgana. She laughed, but Merlin's magic revealed more. The image of an old, battered corpse flashed in front of him. Morgana was still dead. She had no fear.

The beast that surrounded her seemed different then they appeared. Merlin looked to the ground. Their shadows resembled nothing of their figure but of young women with their heads bowed in obedience.

"The women," Merlin said to himself confirming his theory.

"Yes, do you like them?" Morgana smiled.

"What have you done?" Merlin questioned looking back up at Morgana. But the image of the corpse flashed in his mind again and he quickly looked away.

Merlin wasn't afraid of Morgana but fear was somehow forced into his body.

"You didn't think I'd come back without an army, did you?" Morgana teased.

"Stop it. Let them go," Merlin said trying to hide the fear.

"They were loyal to me of their own choice," Morgana said toughly. "I did not force them into doing anything. They chose this."

"Only because you tricked them," Merlin guessed.

Morgana snickered. "You're smart Emrys."

Merlin smirked. His eyes glowed gold and then a rush of shinning energy flew from his hand as he aimed it towards Morgana. It would have knocked her from her place but she quickly whipped her hand across as it came in contact with her and it was diminished. She sneered down at Merlin.

"Do you honestly think you can stop me with such a simple spell Merlin?" Morgana spat.

Merlin stood his ground.

Morgana lowered her voice back down to normal as she said, "It seems you have obtained the power to perform even the strongest of spells with nothing but your mind."

"It seems you have too," Merlin retaliated.

Morgana smiled. Then it was her turn. Her eyes burned gold and Merlin flew across the ground letting out a small yelp of pain when he hit the ground.

This woke up the knights. Arthur sprung from his resting and grabbed his sword. He and the knights rushed over to the source of the noise. They saw Merlin from behind some trees, getting up from the ground, his hand on his head. Merlin stood back and was breathing heavier than before.

He looked at Morgana, fear invading him again. The image of the corpse flashed before him and he ran. He turned on the spot and just sprinted in the other direction. Morgana smiled as he watched him run.

Merlin stumbled on a root and fell in between two trees. Arthur bent down and yanked to his feet by his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Arthur said sternly.

"Arthur it's Morgana," Merlin warned. He was shaking and ridged.

Arthur's face went sour. He threw Merlin to the side and started marching off in the direction where Merlin came from.

"No Arthur!" Merlin started to follow him.

"I'm not afraid of her Merlin!" Arthur said angrily back to him.

"No! Arthur, you have to run! She's too strong!" Merlin warned.

"I'm ending this!"

"Arthur!" Merlin grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. "You cannot face her! She has an army! You wouldn't last a second!" Merlin said in almost a whisper. He looked at Arthur. His eyes were filled with the fear that he had no control over. Arthur could see that in him. He was worried beyond doubt.

Arthur nodded.

Suddenly, loud screeching sounds pierced through the air.

Arthur and Merlin both looked towards the noise. They saw a huge amount of those strange, deer-like creatures seeping through the woods.

Arthur and Merlin broke into a sprint. The knights copied. The each jumped onto their horses when they made it back to the camp. They galloped through the woods, not sure of where they were going. They were lucky for the moon was nearly full that night. They dared not fight. They just rode back to the city, all through the night.

Arthur and Merlin burst through the chamber doors. Gaius quickly looked up from his work to see the two men fumbling around the books in his collection.

"What are you two up to?" Gaius questioned.

"We saw Morgana," Merlin said, not looking at Gaius. He continued to search through the books in the case up the stairs. Arthur rummaged through what was left on the table.

"What happened?"

"She has an army Gaius," Merlin warned.

"What?"

"Here!" Merlin pulled a book from the bookcase. He brought it over to the table where Arthur was searching and placed on top of all the other books.

Merlin flipped through the pages before he found the one he was hoping for.

"This is it!" Merlin pointed to a picture that represented the creatures in the woods. "Perytons," Merlin read.

"What?" Arthur questioned, leaning over Merlin for a better look.

"'. . . Legendary creatures often depicted as a winged deer. The Peryton was said to have the head, neck, and forelegs of a deer, the plumage, wings and hindquarters of a large bird, and the teeth and horns such of a beast's. The shadow was that of a winged deer as the physical characteristics would suggest but in truth appears as the one of man. It is said that the Peryton is a creature containing the tortured soul of a human. They are nearly impenetrable and have a taste for human flesh. This is due to the curse of whomever created them; which suggests that only when it has killed a human being will the Peryton's shadow become free and fly away, living the rest of its life in peace.'" Merlin recited.

"These monsters are humans?" Arthur questioned.

"They were," Gaius intercepted.

"But the ritual had to be done willingly. And this must have been the unimaginable power that the book mentioned. All of those women in the vision, they participated in the ritual willingly!" Merlin said.

"Who the hell would do that?" Arthur questioned.

"Members of the Sisterhood," Gaius clarified.

"The what?" Arthur questioned.

"The Sisterhood," Gaius repeated. "Ever since Morgana has died, the few followers she has left have congregated a society they call the Sisterhood."

Merlin breathed laugh through his teeth. "There were far more a few."

Arthur looked at Merlin with concern spread across his face. He was still shaking and was talking very quickly.

"What happened Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"What?"

"When you saw Morgana, what happened?"

Merlin shook his head as he said, "She just . . . talked. But, she was different. She was dead Arthur. If there was any light left in her before she died it's gone now."

Arthur looked to the ground and grinded his teeth.

The door flew open and Gwen came running into the room. She held her dress up off the ground as she strode over to her husband and his servant.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Morgana is back," Arthur said in a low, sad voice.

Gwen held her breath. "What can we do?"

"I don't know," Arthur said.

Gwen let her breath go. She looked at the two of them. Then she focused more on Merlin, who had not spoken since she entered the room.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Gwen asked.

Arthur looked towards his servant, of whom he suddenly realized looked very pale.

Merlin looked back and forth between the two. "I'm fine," he assured in an exhausted voice.

Gwen looked at him with worry in her eyes. Arthur glared at his mood suspiciously. Merlin was quick to change the subject and bring another matter of concern into view.

"There's something else!" Merlin jumped.

"What?" Gwen asked.

Merlin rushed around the room, checking book covers for a particular title. "It's been seven years since Morgana died. Why would they wait until now to bring her back?"

"Perhaps they didn't have enough people," Arthur suggested.

"No," Merlin shook his head as he flipped a book on the shelf in the far end of the room over to examine its title. He placed it back on the shelf realizing it wasn't what he was looking for.

"Then it's because of me," Arthur said.

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at Arthur. "No." He looked at him, reading his face; it was covered with guilt. "No it wasn't you Arthur," he assured.

"How would you know?"

"Just trust me Arthur. It was not you." Merlin looked at him for a moment before he remembered what he was doing. He rushed around the room, still flipping over books and checking their bindings.

"Okay! What are you going?" Arthur asked, frustrated by Merlin's scattering.

"I read it a few months ago," Merlin said as he went into his bedroom.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur questioned.

"Here!" Merlin stepped out of his room with a small, roughly binned book in his hands.

Gwen looked curiously at Merlin. Gaius glanced over before he turned back to his potions.

Merlin placed the book on the table. It was titled **Spirited Numbers. **

Merlin easily found the page he wanted. "Look!" he pointed to yet another interesting page in one of Gaius's books.

Arthur and Gwen hovered over the book.

"'Sevens, like Threes, deal with magical forces. Sevens deal with esoteric, scholarly aspects of magic, representative of scholarly activities, mystery, and the focused search for esoteric meanings. Seven deals with the activation of imagination and manifesting results in our lives through the use of conscious thought and awareness,'" Merlin read aloud.

"What the hell does that mean?" Arthur asked.

"It means they had to wait seven years before they could bring back Morgana because seven is the number of memory and magic. After seven years, Morgana's memories would have been reformed and the spell would work!" Merlin explained rather quickly.

"That makes sense!" Gwen admired.

"But we still don't know how to defeat her," Arthur said.

Merlin stared at the floor for a moment. "I'll contact the druids! There aren't enough experienced sorcerers in Camelot. Most of them are refugees. The more level we are with Morgana the better. I'll send a letter to Iseldir. Maybe he can help."

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"He's the Druid chieftain," Merlin answered.

Arthur accepted Merlin's plan. "I'll arrange an army of knights as well," he added.

Merlin nodded.

Gwen and Arthur left the room. Merlin acquired a quill and ink. He then retreated to his room to write the letter. He began to write down his message as neat as he could. It wasn't difficult as he had plenty of practice writing Arthur's speeches for him. Just as he had started, Gaius came into the room with a tin cup in his hand.

"Merlin," Gaius let Merlin know he was entering.

"Gaius?" he questioned, turning away from his desk.

"Here, drink this," he handed Merlin the cup.

Merlin took it. It was filled with a loose, black liquid. Merlin took a quick sniff before asking what it was.

"It relieves anxiety," Gaius said.

"I don't need this Gaius," Merlin offered to put the cup back into Gaius hands but he refused.

"Yes you do," Gaius protested.

Merlin placed the cup on the table instead. "I don't have anxiety."

"Yes you do," Gaius argued. "It's been hours since you've seen Morgana and you're still shaking."

"Gaius I . . ."

"Drink," Gaius ordered as he began to turn away from Merlin.

Merlin sighed and took a small sip. He then coughed. "It burns," he complained.

"It's a small side effect. It will pass," Gaius said as he left.

Merlin looked at the rest of the potion disgustedly. He quickly chugged the rest of it down his throat and turned back to his work. He dipped the quill tip in the ink and wrote:

_Dear Iseldir,_

_Recent events concur that Morgana has returned. She is more powerful than we could have imagined. She has an army by her side that is seemingly invulnerable. We do not have enough resources or men here in Camelot. I would be forever grateful if you would help us._

_Emrys_

A few days passed. Some travelers reported sightings of Morgana's army, but, for whatever reason, she had not ordered any attacks. This left Arthur agitated and worried. Merlin was still jittery, despite the potion that Gaius gave him. He spent most of the days pacing up and down the room thinking of Morgana and waiting for a reply letter from Iseldir.

When the day of the reply finally came, Merlin felt relieved. A raven delivered a message from the Druids that brought hope to both Merlin and Arthur.

Merlin read it aloud to Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius in the physician's chambers. It read:

_Dear Emrys,_

_We are aware of Morgana's rising. No army can be invulnerable to all. We shall help you, Emrys, find her creatures' weakness. We are forever loyal to you, great one. We shall arrive in Camelot by the day's end. _

_Iseldir_

Merlin rolled the note back up and smiled weakly.

"Why did call you the great one?" Arthur asked.

Merlin's face filled with embarrassment. "They uh . . . they always knew that I would . . . uh . . . bring on Albion. So, they, uh . . . sort of . . . worship me," Merlin said, wishing he hadn't.

Arthur laughed.

Merlin eyed him.

"We should go greet them at the border," Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur left the room.

Later that day, Arthur had Sir Leon accompany them to the border. They all rode out on horses and waited for the Druids in the Darkling Woods.

For a while they saw nothing. But after a few minutes of waiting, Arthur heard a twig snap from behind them.

"What was that?" he questioned.

He turned his horse around and they all started riding towards the noise. But then Merlin heard a voice inside his head.

"_We are here Emrys."_

Merlin spun his horse around to see a large group of Druids standing in the brush.

"Arthur," Merlin said.

Arthur turned back around, as did Gwen and Leon. He was found speechless at the Druids sudden appearance.

Merlin smiled.

Arthur then began to address them, "Greetings."

The man who stood in front let down his hood. It was Iseldir. He bowed in respect.

"We have come to aid you in your quest Emrys," he bowed again, but his time towards Merlin.

Merlin nodded his head in respect.

"May I ask," Arthur said, "why you call him Emrys?"

"It is his name," Iseldir answered.

Arthur looked confused towards Merlin.

"It's the name the Druids gave me. It comes from ancient text," Merlin explained.

Arthur nodded with a surprised, and slightly jealous, look in his face. He then coughed and said, "We will have rooms set up for all of you inside the city, if you want them."

Iseldir bowed his head and smiled in agreement. Arthur awkwardly then turned his horse around and led them all back to Camelot.

The next day, all of the Druids had either taken an extra room in the castle or were set up in an empty house in the towns. Gwen held a council meeting with Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, the Druids, and the knights that had come with them on the hunt. Arthur got to witness firsthand how Merlin now contributed to the meetings.

"We need to find any weakness that Morgana or her army has. If anyone knows anything now, please come forward," Gwen said before addressing the council. She waited a moment. The room was silent and answerless. Gwen sat upon her throne hoping for an answer. Arthur sat beside her on his. Merlin was on her right in a small chair and Gaius was to Arthur's left.

"Merlin, would you please?" Gwen requested.

Arthur watched as Merlin got up from his seat and knelt down in front of the queen as if he knew what she was asking. He then stood up and looked at Gwen, waiting for her to speak.

"Is there anything you know about the creatures that Morgana has at hand?" she asked.

"Yes . . . uh. They are called Perytons," Merlin answered. "They have the body of a black deer . . . uh . . . the wings of an eagle, the teeth and horns of a beast." Merlin was till obviously very jittery. The silence of the room irritated him. "Each one holds the soul of, to whom we believe is, a member of the Sisterhood. And the soul can only be set free if it . . . kills and consumes a human."

Gwen had already heard this but the Druids and the knights needed to be informed. "Thank you Merlin."

Merlin bowed his head and returned to his seat.

"May I now speak to Iseldir, Chieftain of the Druids?" Gwen asked.

Iseldir did as Merlin had done and bowed to Guinevere.

"Is there anything you are able to add to Merlin's accusations on the creatures?" Gwen questioned.

Iseldir bowed his head. "There are ancient texts that speak of a creature similar to the Peryton. They were foretold to bring one the fall of Albion."

Merlin's heart sank.

"They were said to be unstoppable and have ruled the word, many generations before your own, back when the world was nothing but sea. But, there is tale that something brought upon their downfall. However, that information has been lost in time," Iseldir finished.

Gwen took a moment to take in the information. Then she said, "Thank you. That will be all."

Iseldir bowed again and returned to his clustered group of Druids.

"Arthur?" Gwen requested.

Arthur took in a deep breath and sat up straight. "I saw the Perytons. They were fast, but not as quick as the horses, on foot. The woods were good cover because the trees were too close together for them to take off. But I didn't see Morgana . . ." Arthur leaned over and looked towards Merlin, "only Merlin did."

Merlin's heart sank even further.

"Merlin could you tell us what you saw?" Gwen questioned.

Merlin looked up at his queen. He then looked away in shame as he slowly shook his head and quietly said, "No."

Gwen's expression twisted into the one of worry. She looked out upon the court, fearing their reaction.

Gwen then proceeded to ask the knights what they saw. Each of them gave a similar description to Arthur's. Merlin sat silent in his chair beside Gwen, not daring to look up at her and see the concern in her eyes.

Later in the day, after the council meeting was over, Arthur met Merlin in Gaius's chambers. He was sitting on the patient's bed and drinking more of Gaius's potion.

"Merlin," Arthur addressed him.

Merlin nodded hello.

Arthur sat down beside Merlin on the edge patient's bed. He eyed Merlin has he gulped down some of the potion with a sour look on his face. When Merlin managed it down his throat he looked at Arthur. "What?"

"What did you see?" Arthur asked. "In the woods, I mean."

Merlin put the cup on the table and rested his hands on his knees. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to," Arthur protested.

"No!" Merlin stood up and started pacing. "No! I don't want to! I can't!"

Arthur looked up at him, surprised.

Merlin pressed his knuckle against his teeth trying to calm down and keep himself from ranting.

"You need to tell me. We need to know as much as we can!" Arthur tried to speak calmly.

"I can't Arthur! I haven't been able to sleep since I saw her! She was so . . ." Merlin trailed off and pressed his knuckle harder against his mouth, not wanting to talk.

Arthur waited a moment for Merlin to settle down. Then he said, "Sit down," whilst patting the empty half of the bed beside him.

Merlin stood there for a moment before he gave in and sat back down on the bed. He still had his hand to his mouth but was gradually calming down.

"Merlin," Arthur said gently.

Merlin looked towards him.

"I need you to tell me what you saw," Arthur said.

"No I can't . . ." Merlin mumbled through his hand.

"Calm down," Arthur hushed. "Merlin, just tell me. Then I won't make you say it again."

Merlin nodded. He took a few deep breaths and then began to tall Arthur what he saw.

"She was riding one of those creatures," Merlin said.

Arthur nodded.

"At first she seemed normal but . . . whenever I looked at her face it . . ."

"It what?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't know. It flashed. I couldn't see her. All I could see was this dead, laughing face. I wasn't scared of it. It forced me to be afraid. I don't know how but I'm scared Arthur. She wasn't undead, she was dead. There was no soul and no life left in her."

Arthur nodded lightly, not quite understanding why Merlin was so frightened.

"You don't get it Arthur! It was different, if you were there! She poisoned my magic! That's the only reason I saw it! She did this on purpose!" Merlin panicked.

"Aright! Alright, I'm sorry," Arthur apologized. He now knew it had something to do with magic and did not question it.

Merlin moved his hands down his face and hunched over with his elbows on his knees.

Arthur looked at him for a moment. He saw the doubt and fear in his eyes as they stared at the floor. Then, he got up and left.

Merlin was left alone. He sat there and didn't move. He let his mind race and his concerns grow.

Outside the kingdom, a few days' travel away from Camelot, Morgana had lead her army to an old friend. Morgana left the Perytons just a while away from where she was headed. She slunk across the grass to a grave marked with stones just in front of an old tree. Upon it was a silver sword, plunged into the dirt above the body beneath. Morgana grasped the hilt of the blade with both fists. She then began to perform a spell.

"_Forgiefu Mordred!_ _Gerísan fram þín_ _gærsbed mid edneowe rice ond ingebed!"_

She pulled back and the sword as she said the last words. The sword slid out from the earth leaving a small crevice in the ground.

Morgana smirked as she watched the ground begin to move below her feet. Eventually, a hand pierced through the earth. It reached out above the grass that covered it. Morgana bent over and took the hand in hers. She then yanked the hand from the ground, revealing an arm. She grasped the body lower down the arm, near the shoulder, and yanked at it again. Out of the grave emerged a head matted with thick, curly, black hair, with blue eye mantled on either side of an arched nose.

Morgana laughed and the boy gaped for his first breath in a long time.

"Welcome back Mordred," Morgana smiled.

Merlin walking along the cobblestone pavement in the courtyard starring at his feet when they stepped. Then he saw Arthur walking into the stables. He picked up the pace and met him inside.

Arthur was saddling a horse. Leon, Jerrick, Percival and two other knights were also inside readying a steed.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked up. "Oh . . . uh . . ."

Merlin eyed him.

"I've arranged an overnight patrol for Morgana," he admitted.

"Oh. I'll go get ready then," Merlin said as he turned to leave.

"Uh . . . no Merlin," Arthur said. "I want you to stay here with Gwen."

Merlin knew exactly why Arthur didn't want him to come. "No I'm coming with you," Merlin said as he shook his head.

"Merlin–" Arthur began.

"No, I know why you don't me to come. But I am coming," Merlin said just before he turned to leave.

Merlin left the stables and packed his things.

Only an hour later, Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Rhys, Jerrick, Leon and a few extra knights were riding out of Camelot on horseback.

They patrolled the borders and the Darkling woods for hours. When the sun began to set Arthur ordered they make camp again.

They did. Merlin made soup again. Everyone was avoiding the subject at hand and making jokes around the fore. Merlin stared into the flames and just listened to their laughter. He would crack a smile every once in a while is someone mentioned his name but that was it. He only came to protect Arthur, who was the only other person not laughing.

When the night became cold, everyone laid out their bedrolls and readied a blanket.

Merlin didn't quite sleep. He curled up on his bedroll and starred at the trees.

Early in the morning, before the sun had even begun to rise, Merlin heard a twig snap. He climbed up out of bed and followed the noise. He hadn't slept so he knew it couldn't have been any of the knights, for he would have seen them.

Another twig snapped and Merlin spun on his heels. Nothing was there. He began to walk away from the campsite, searching for the source.

Merlin's stomach dropped when he heard a low laughter.

Merlin turned quickly to see Morgana smiling wickedly at him. The skeleton flashed before his eyes as a high pitched scream echoed through his mind. Merlin looked away.

"Oh Emrys," Morgana laughed. "Don't you want to see who I brought?"

Merlin turned back around slowly. When his eyes set on Mordred he was left speechless.

"Hello, Emrys," Mordred smiled. He too had the face of a dead man.

"No," Merlin said. He couldn't find any other words to say.

Morgana smirked as she let out another long laugh. Then he face switched to a serious glare. Her eyes burned gold as she said, _"Forsleán!"_

Merlin flew back again. His head banged into the rough bark of a tree. He leaned forward and held the back of his head in pain. He tried to get up but Morgana cast another spell.

"_Diversis!" _

Merlin howled in pain and fell to his knees. When the pain stopped he started running back to camp.

"Arthur!" he called. "Arthur!"

Arthur was startled awake and immediately went for his sword. The knights were woken by the screams as well and ran after him.

They all followed Merlin's screams. Then they suddenly stopped. The knights and Arthur stood still in the dark, listening for Merlin.

"Run!" Merlin came fumbling from behind a tree. Behind him were numerous pairs of sharp, red eyes set upon shadowy figures.

"It's the Perytons!" Arthur alarmed. "Run!"

The knights took off. Arthur waited a moment and grabbed Merlin's arm when he was close enough. He then pulled him forward to help him pick up speed.

Merlin and Arthur ran away from the Perytons side by side behind all of the others. They jumped over roots and rounded through trees. The Perytons seemed to wisp through the brush like shadows.

Merlin looked at Arthur as they ran. Arthur looked back at him. Despite the danger the two of them burst out laughing as they rushed through the woods. They missed getting into trouble together, even if they never really meant to cause it. The fear left Merlin as he ran with Arthur. For a few good moments Arthur felt like he helped him. But just as fast as their spirits lifted, they fell. Merlin tripped. His foot snagged onto a tree root and he did a front roll onto his back.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and turned back to get him. But Leon and Rhys grabbed his shoulders and pushed him ahead.

"No, Arthur!" Leon warned. "You'll never make it!"

Arthur was forced from Merlin and ran back towards Camelot with the others. Merlin struggled to his feet only to be stampeded over and surrounded moments later.

Arthur and the knights made it back to Camelot safely by sunrise. Arthur went straight to Gwen to tell her what happened.

He walked into the chambers and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh my god, Arthur what happened?" Gwen questioned.

Arthur looked at the floor. "They took Merlin," he said in a low, depressing voice.

"Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry," Gwen said as she buried into Arthur's chest. He looked past her and stared sadly into space.

He eventually came to his senses and hugged her back, looking down at her distraught face.

He let the moment last for a while before he decided that he needed to address the issue. He held a council meeting, this time at the round table. Percival, Leon, Jerrick, Rhys, and the numerous other knights lined the circular figure of it.

When everyone was seated, Arthur stood up and addressed the group. "The patrols that were on search last night encountered Morgana's army. We can confirm that she has hundreds of Perytons and that her magic is still at large. We lost Merlin, the queen's advisor and the court physician . . . and my servant," he added knowing Merlin would want him to. "We do not know if he survived but he was last seen being surrounded by the Perytons."

Gaius, who was standing behind Arthur as usual, had a look of true remorse on his face. The knights all looked down at the round table, all having known Merlin and what he had been through.

After a moment of silence, Arthur continued. "We'll start to make out army this evening." the knights all looked up, slightly mistaken.

"Leon," Arthur addressed.

Leon stood.

"Gather the Druids. Ask them if they are willing to fight. We need all the help we can get."

Leon bowed his head and sat back down as he said, "Yes sire."

"Jerrick," Arthur said.

Jerrick stood.

"Ask the towns people. Ask everybody. If anyone can spare a man then we'll take it," Arthur declared.

"Percival," Arthur said.

Percival stood like the others.

"Send word to Annis's kingdom. Ask for supplies, or warriors; anything that can help us defeat Morgana."

Percival nodded before he took his seat.

"As for the rest of you; gather supplies and ready the equipment. We're at the brink of war. Council dismissed."

The knights filed out of the room. Gaius waited until he and Arthur were alone in the room before he spoke to Arthur.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He must have wondered off while we were all asleep. We woke up when we heard him yelling. We saw him running away and we tried to . . ." Arthur tried to explain. "But we couldn't . . ."

"I understand sire," Gaius answered.

He turned to leave but before he could Arthur said, "Gaius."

"Yes sire?" Gaius said, turning back around.

"I will do everything I can to get him back, Gaius. I promise you," Arthur said.

Gaius smiled lightly and left.

. . .

Merlin woke up on a cold, stone floor. His arms were shackled in front of him. He lifted his head and groaned. His head ached, probably from whenever he was thrown in the room. As he tried to sit up he heard the clicking of heels behind him. He rolled over on his back to see who it was. Morgana was smiling evilly down at him. Merlin quickly looked away and she giggled.

Merlin then drew his attention to the shackles around his wrist. He followed the chains to see that they appeared to be melted into the wall.

"Did you enjoy seeing Mordred again Emrys?" Morgana asked as she began to walk around Merlin slowly.

Merlin said nothing. He just stared at the ground, not wanting to see either of their faces.

"Oh don't be so quiet Emrys," Morgana said. "There is so much we need to talk about."

"I'm not telling you anything Morgana," Merlin said.

"That may be what you think, but what you think will not matter," Morgana said. "I will break you Emrys."

"Even if you do, I have nothing to say," Merlin said as Morgana's heel clicked onto the ground in front of him. Merlin started to concentrate on a specific crack in the floor.

"Well, I'm not interested in what you have to say," Morgana snickered.

"Then what are you interested in?" Merlin questioned, confused.

"Breaking you," Morgana answered. "I want you to suffer for what you did to me." Her voice suddenly became more timid.

Merlin said nothing. There was a long, eerie silence. Then Morgana continued to walk around Merlin until she was behind him, out of his view.

Merlin then quickly sat up. His eyes glowed and the chains began to rattle.

Morgana began to laugh.

"Do you really think I would be so foolish at to let you escape by such simple means? I've enchanted the chains. You cannot break them. The room is also impenetrable," Morgana gloated.

Merlin slunk back down onto the floor and sighed.

Then he heard Mordred let out a small laugh from somewhere behind Morgana.

"Get up," Morgana demanded suddenly. Mordred stopped laughing.

Merlin didn't move.

"I said get up!" Morgana flexed her hand in front of her and Merlin was forced onto his knees. He groaned in pain as his body was forced into a kneeling position.

Morgana then approached Merlin and stood in front of him. Merlin kept his eyes to the ground.

Morgana held her hand out in over Merlin. She then said a spell in a raspy voice.

"_Diversis sé feónd!" _

Merlin's head whipped around and his neck and back straightened out as he let out a long, loud yell of pain that echoed through the room. Morgana and Mordred both laughed with revenge as Merlin suffered.

Merlin woke up the next day in the same room. He must have passed out because he couldn't remember much of the night before. He sat up and his body ached all over. He looked at the ground. There were a few slabs of meat and rotted bread on the floor. Merlin didn't feel hungry so he left it where it was and sat up in the corner of the room. He looked around. It was some sort of old dungeon. It must have been abandoned because of how worn everything looked, as well as the dust and dirt on the floor and the cracks in the walls. Merlin pressed up against the wall and struggled to his feet. There was a small, window with Bars running up it just above his head. He was lucky enough that the chains on his wrists could reach it. He reached his hands up to the sill and lifted his head up to get a glance at the view. He balanced on the tips of his toes as he gazed out onto open fields. He could just make out a small vale in the distance and mountains lined the horizon. Merlin recognized where he was. He was near Mercia, but further north in an old, ruined castle. Merlin sunk back down to the floor, his bones feeling relieved to not be piled on top of each other like they were while he was standing.

Merlin looked at the shackles around his hands again. He looked at them with glowing, gold eyes but nothing happened. Then he repeated the action whilst saying, _"Gelipian!" _but, again, nothing happened. Merlin tried the spell several times before he stopped.

Merlin then turned to the wall. He knelt down in front of it and placed his hands on the cold stone. He whispered the word, _"Breosan!" _There was still no effect. He tried once or twice more but to no prevail. Merlin gave up for that moment. He sat back against the wall and looked around the room for inspiration, but there was none.

Just then, Morgana and Mordred came back into the room. Merlin looked away to avoid their faces. Morgana laughed and Mordred smiled. But before she went on to torture Merlin she said a spell.

"_Gelæ hine tó reordig ángilde in hwastrian!" _

Merlin felt suddenly strange in his throat. It felt like it was full of air for a moment and then it was gone. He looked around the room, confused.

Morgana smirked. "Now your screams won't get in the way. We wouldn't want nearby travelers to hear you call for help now would we?" Morgana said in a puppy voice.

"What did you do?" Merlin said. Only his voice was low and raspy. It resembled most of a whisper.

Morgana giggled.

Merlin held his throat. He looked up at Morgana angrily but quickly flashed his glance away when her face began to change.

Morgana then proceeded wither her torturing by saying, _"Ascerpan beót!" _

A low, scratchy sound excreted from Merlin's mouth, replacing his screams.

Queen Annis gladly sent troops and supplies to help Arthur and Gwen in their quest. Arthur had constant troops on patrol around the borders. He was ready to set up refuge in the citadel and had soldiers guarding every entrance to the city and the castle.

Arthur paced up and down the throne room. Gwen sat on her throne and watched him, hoping he would stop.

"Arthur," Gwen interrupted his thoughts.

"Not now Guinevere," Arthur said.

"Arthur I–" Gwen began.

"I'm thinking," Arthur stated.

"Arthur!" Gwen said loudly.

Arthur stopped pacing and looked at Gwen with a confused look on his face. Then he realized that he had been ignoring his wife. "I'm sorry Gwen . . ." he apologized.

"You need to stop worrying," Gwen warned.

"How can I stop worrying?" Arthur questioned. "Merlin could be dead and Morgana has an entire army at her command!"

"You don't have to stop worrying," Gwen said as she stood up and approached him. "You just have to pretend you're not because the people are counting on you to protect them. And, if you show worry, so will they." Gwen wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck and looked into his bright blue eyes.

Arthur nodded. "You're right." He left Gwen but she smiled at him as he walked out of the throne room.

. . .

Morgana stormed out of the dungeon, leaving Merlin nearly unconscious in the room. Merlin watched as the blurred figure swept out or the heavy, barred door. He was in terrible pain. Mordred was left alone with him. He knelt down to Merlin. He grabbed each side of his jacket's collar with clenched fists and held Merlin face to face with him. He stared at Merlin. Merlin stared back. But Mordred's face was changing into the dead, laughing corps that he was. When the face started screaming, Merlin slammed his eyes shut. Mordred smiled. He let Merlin go and he fell back to the floor.

"Morgana doesn't want you dead Emrys," Mordred said.

Merlin couldn't find the strength to say anything.

"She wants you to suffer for as long as possible. So she's asked me to keep you alive," Mordred was looking down upon the weak, injured Merlin. He felt so tall and mighty next to him. "Look at you Emrys. You're supposed to be the greatest sorcerer that ever lived. But now, you're nothing."

Mordred started to pace back and forth in front of Merlin.

"I want you stay that way," Mordred said. "We both do." Mordred sopped pacing and faced Merlin. He started laughing.

Merlin sealed his eyes shut, afraid of what he was going to do.

Mordred stopped laughing when he said, "So I'm going to make sure you always feel the pain that Morgana has inflicted upon you." Mordred held his hands out over Merlin's body and began to enchant the spell.

"_Gefæstnian sé inwræc æt ferhþ innan cædmon sáwol!" _

The pain that had just started to fade away began to resurface inside Merlin. He tried to scream but it came out as a strained whisper. His back flexed out in pain as his body began to sting. Mordred smiled at Merlin before he turned on his heels and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Merlin couldn't move. He just laid there, his fists against his chest. He couldn't do anything. The pain just kept ringing on inside him over every inch of his body.

Mordred met Morgana in what looked like an old throne room. She sat in an aged, wooden throne at the end of the room. Mordred crossed the room to her and bowed.

"What are we to do now Morgana?" he asked.

"We have the power of an immortal army that lives to kill dear Mordred," she said with a smirk. "Tomorrow we attack Camelot and claim it as our own."

Mordred smiled up at her and left to round up the Perytons.

The sun rose slowly above the trees. Arthur was woken by Guinevere as it peeked above the highest branches. Of course he barely did any actual sleeping. He restlessly tossed and turned awake all night. He climbed out of bed and kissed his wife good morning. Arthur then dragged through the day, trying not to show it. He ordered the troops and prepared for refuge but what he didn't see coming was Morgana's army.

Arthur was pacing in the throne room again when a knight rushed into the room exhausted from running. "Sire!" he panted.

"What is it Sir Jacob?" Arthur asked turning to face him.

"It's Morgana's army!" Jacob warned. "It's been spotted coming in from the north!"

Arthur's eyes widened and he turned to Guinevere. He told her what had happened and nodded before running to gather refuge. Arthur alerted the knights and dressed in his armor. It took about an hour for everyone to prepare and Morgana's army was nearing the border of the city. Arthur stood in front of his men just outside the city gates.

It was quiet and the sun was setting. Silence filled the air as everyone waited anxiously for the war to start. Slowly, the sound of hooves beating against the dirt and leaves of the Darkling woods came into range. All of the knights stood at attention as the Perytons came into view, the one in front bearing Morgana on its back.

"Hello brother," Morgana greeted Arthur, "how nice to see you again."

Arthur said nothing in return. He just stared at Morgana, hating her presence.

"Oh, well don't be rude," Morgana smiled. "I know you just came back but that's no cause for bad behavior."

"Stand down Morgana," Arthur warned. "I don't want another war."

"Don't worry," Morgana teased, her voice getting louder and more sinister, "it won't take long!"

Morgana laughed loudly as the Perytons stampeded in the direction of Camelot.

"On me!" Arthur cried as his knights took a battle stance.

The two forces collided. Horns collided with swords. Hooves bashed into shields. Wings flapped into faces. Blurs of black fur and red capes flashed in the crowd. Perytons began to fly over the knights and make their way to the kingdom. The knights tried to stop them but there was no way to attack them in the air. That was up to the soldiers in the towers who were firing arrows at the winged beasts.

The fight lingered off into the night. Gwen and Gaius conducted the people in the citadel and tended to as many injuries as possible. People were rushing in and out and grabbing weapons or making reports. The battle seemed one-sided as the Perytons appeared to feel nothing that was thrown at them. They were invulnerable to fire, metal, and stone. Nothing seemed able to pierce through their thick skin.

Arthur swung his sword as hard as he could and didn't back down. Perytons swarmed passed him. He slashed and diced but it did nothing. There was no use in fighting them but Arthur refused to see that. He kept forcing himself forward into the heart of the battle.

A Peryton charged through the crowd and collided head on with Arthur's Shield. Arthur bounded into the ground and was left under the beastly creature. It made a loud screeching noise as it stood tall on its hind legs and needed at the air with its hooves. Arthur went to get up and attack but as he rose from the ground the Peryton came down on him, forcing its hoof into Arthur's Shoulder with the force of all its weight.

The world seemed to shake as Arthur's shoulder compressed against the rest of his body. The Peryton then trampled past him as the war continued on in front of him. It all seemed to happen so slowly when Arthur came to realize that they were fighting a battle that cannot be won. He sat and watched as A Peryton knocked the sword from Percival's hand who then kept fighting, despite knowing that he could not win. He saw his knights being slaughtered around him. Bodies were buried beneath the stamping hooves and rushing feet. Arthur took a breath as he stood. He let his shield drop from his hand and held his shoulder with it. He stood up and yelled, "Retreat!" He began to run opposite the threat and back to the citadel.

He made his way to Gwen and told her to get everyone to the woods.

"What?" she questioned.

"We cannot win this battle now. We have to take refuge in the woods." Arthur warned.

"Alright," Gwen agreed.

The word spread and soon as many people as possible had fled Camelot and set up camp in the woods. Not all the town's people were able to escape but it was a successful retreat. Arthur stood in a clearing near where his people were all hiding away and looked up at his kingdom knowing that the dreadful Morgana now sat at his throne.

Mordred, once again, bowed at Morgana's feet, only this time in a fresher location.

"Mordred," Morgana addressed him.

"Morgana," Mordred replied just before standing back up.

"Did you do as I asked?" Morgana questioned.

Mordred nodded. "Merlin is locked inside the cells. And I enchanted the walls as you requested."

Morgana smiled at this. "Come with me Mordred," she said as she got up from her seat.

Mordred bowed and followed her out of the room.

Morgana led him to the dining hall where the large, oblong table sat proudly in the center. She pulled out a chair and gestured for Mordred to take a seat.

"Wait here," she told him before leaving.

She came back with two plated loaded with food fit for a king. She placed one at Mordred's end of the table and brought the other one with her to her seat.

"What is this for?" Mordred asked.

"To celebrate," Morgana said as she raised her glass of wine.

Mordred smiled and held up his glass. He nodded to his new queen and they each took a sip. They smiled at each other and began to feast, both happily knowing that their only friend in the world would always be by their side.

Merlin woke up in the cells. He had stopped screaming months ago. He would just lie there, for all hours of the day, motionless. Morgana didn't torture him as much as she did at first. She would come in about once every two weeks to pleasure herself. He was fed scraps and rotten bread, which he barely ate anyway. He felt too weak to move. But on occasion he would be reminded by his stomach that he needed to eat and would struggle the food down his throat.

Arthur and the rest of the refugees were currently taking refuge in Annis's kingdom but had to move every month or so to stay off Morgana's trail. Even though she always seemed to know where they were. Gwen tried to keep Arthur in hope that there was still hope for Camelot and that Merlin may still be alive. Arthur tried to agree but couldn't help thinking about the worst outcomes.

Arthur, Leon, and Rhys journeyed to the woods just outside Annis's kingdom. They were on a search for escapees from Camelot. They rode on horseback until they heard a soft cry in the distance.

"Shh!" Arthur hushed. Their horses slowed to a stop and everyone listened. The sound of a woman's voice weeping could be heard to their left.

"This way," Arthur directed. The three of them trotted towards the noise.

Soon, the imaged of a woman, knelt over in the grass and dirt, with her head in her hands appeared. The knights drew their swords. Arthur lightly tapped the woman's shoulder with his unarmed hand. The woman jumped and her hands tore away from her face revealing strange symbols. When she saw who was peering down on her she quickly covered her face again and began to cry even louder. "Please don't kill me!" she said as she shifted away from them.

"It's okay," Arthur said quietly. "We're not going to hurt you."

The woman's cries settled down when she heard those words but she was still weary and cautious.

"Tell us what happened," Arthur said.

The woman sniffled as she removed her hands from her face. She then tried to explain calmly but her words came out stifled and tearful. "I . . . I thought Morgana was meant to help us! I-I didn't mean to hurt anybody! Sh-she changed us into those things! And I was f-force to . . . to eat people! I had to kill him! He did nothing to me! But I had to! It was . . . It was the only way I would be freed!" She broke off in tears.

"It's alright," Arthur assured again. He helped the woman to her feet and got her mounted on his horse. He walked beside it, holding its reins as he and the knights brought her back to their refuge site.

"We've got another one," Rhys said as they walked into a small cottage.

A few of the knights had discovered what happened to the Perytons after they killed while searching for supplies. This was back when they were taking refuge in a ruined castle, south of Camelot, near The Great Seas of Meredor. Most of them were found scared and in shock in the woods of came wondering onto the camp like an injured deer. Others rejoined Morgana, still loyal to her after the transformation.

The woman was seated on a bed in the cottage. Gaius was informed of her arrival and started to clean her face and a few scratches with a wet cloth and some remedies. She was given knew clothes and a bed to sleep in.

Around midday, Arthur walked into the room. The woman curled up on the bed, almost in fear.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you," Arthur said.

She loosened up a bit. "I didn't know that Morgana had –!"

"I know," Arthur said solemnly.

The girl nodded and curled up a bit more.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked as he sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Jacquelyn," she answered.

"My name is Arthur," he replied.

They looked at each other for a moment. Arthur waited for Jacquelyn to answer. When she didn't he continued.

"I know Morgana tricked you. She tricked me once, actually many times. She makes you think you can trust her and that her intensions are good. Then . . . she finally lets you see what she's been doing under all her concern and her loyalty," Arthur said.

"Thank you," was all Jacquelyn could say in return.

"Sometimes I think she's even tricked herself," Arthur continued, almost not listening. Then he shook himself back to reality and began to ask her questions.

"I know this might be hard for you but is there anything you know that can help us defeat Morgana. Anything you know, we'll take anything at all," Arthur pleaded.

"No I'm sorry," Jacquelyn said sadly. "She has Perytons all around the kingdom's borders."

"What about the Perytons? Do they have any weakness? We need to know!" Arthur continued.

"Nothing hurt me while I was one of them," she answered.

Arthur took a moment of silence to take in yet another useless questioning.

"What about her prisoner?" Arthur moved on.

"What prisoner?" she asked.

Arthur's heart sank. "Merlin . . . or-or Emrys!"

"I don't know anything about him," Jacquelyn said.

"Not even where he's kept?"

"Actually, I think I do know where he's kept," Jacquelyn perked up.

"Where?" Arthur demanded.

"In the cells beneath the castle. I've heard her talking down their sometimes. But, none ever talked back to her when she was down there. She said the name that you mentioned a lot, Emrys," Jacquelyn explained.

Arthur stood and left the room immediately. He told no one where he was going, he just left. He borrowed a horse and road towards Camelot. He left the horse in the Darkling woods and walked to the city borders. He took a tunnel used for ventilation. The bars were already torn off from past visits. He crouched down and lit a torch before waddling through the vents.

He came to a small pocket, lined with many tunnels leading to different rooms in the inner parts of the castle. He took one and found himself underneath a wooden trapdoor. He lightly knocked on it with his gloved hand. He heard light footsteps above. Then a knock in return to a certain tune. Arthur then replied with his own tune and the latch opened.

The plump, bearded face of the castle librarian appeared from behind the door.

"Arthur!" he said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

He helped him up through the trapdoor.

"Thank you Geoffrey," Arthur said.

"What brings you here? You didn't send word you were coming," Geoffrey asked, curious.

"I found out where Morgana is keeping Merlin," Arthur said.

"You have?" Geoffrey questioned.

Arthur nodded as he began to look around the room. He had been there a few times before. It was Geoffrey's chambers. Geoffrey was their eyes and ears inside Camelot. He, along with a good amount of villagers, was still trapped within the city walls.

"Where is he?" Geoffrey asked.

"He's in the cells," Arthur said. "I need a way to get down there."

"Morgana has everything heavily guarded. There is no way you'll be able to reach him undetected," Geoffrey warned.

"I have to try. We need Merlin. Even if I can't get him out of here, I need to make sure he's alright and if he knows anything of Morgana's plans."

Geoffrey nodded. He hesitated before leading Arthur out of his room and into the library.

"There are secret passageways behind some of the bookshelves," he said as he walked down the aisle, Arthur at his heels.

Geoffrey stopped walking by a particular bookcase. He started pressing his hand down on the corner of some of the books on the lower shelves. Arthur watched, confused. Geoffrey finally found the right book. He jiggled it a few times and then said, "Ah! Here it is!"

He pushed on the side of the bookcase and it began to rotate. He turned the case until there was a gap big enough for Arthur to fit through.

"Where does it lead?" Arthur asked.

"Just outside the dungeons, in the square. It's the closest one to where Merlin is," Geoffrey said.

"Thank you Geoffrey," Arthur said before he stepped behind the shelf.

Geoffrey bowed as he closed the hidden passage. The bookcase clicked shut behind Arthur and he looked back at it for a second. Then he faced the tunnels ahead of him. Little light shed into the room but he could see a small pile of torches and the materials to light them in the corner. The dungeon must have been used frequently at some point in time. Arthur lit one of the torches and made off down the tunnel.

Arthur felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he walked down the damp, dirty corridor. It was very musky. The air was thick and hard to breathe. Arthur was sweating. It was very warm. He pushed through, his feet scratching against the floor, until he saw a small bit of light at the end of the hall. He put out the torch and set it on the ground. A pale, white light pierced through the cracks of a small, wooden door. Arthur felt for a handle and pulled on it. The door didn't move. He resituated himself and gripped the handle tighter. Then he wrenched the door open. Dust and dirt puffed into the air. Arthur coughed and pushed through the door. He was in a dark room. He felt around. The room was small, possibly a closet. He found the door and pulled it open. The moon shined into his face. It had gotten late since he arrived later in the day.

Arthur looked around. He was, indeed, in the square like Geoffrey had said.

He knew exactly where to go from there. He rounded the corner and found himself in a short ally. The square was clearly visible from inside. Arthur scanned the ground until he saw the small, barred window that belonged to the cells. He knelt down next to it and hunched over to look inside. He could see a limp, male body sprawled out on the floor.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

The body didn't move.

"Merlin!" Arthur said more urgently.

Merlin wasn't asleep. He was staring at the wall, not actually seeing anything, and not wanting to feel or hear anything anymore. He was lying limp in his quiet cell when he heard Arthur's voice tear through his trance.

He snapped back to reality. Looked around and saw that he was still locked up. He wasn't sure if what he heard was real. He waited to see if he would hear it again.

"Merlin!"

Merlin recognized the voice but still wasn't sure if it was truly Arthur. He didn't want to believe it was him if only to have his hopes crushed.

Merlin moved his arms beneath his chest and struggle to push up from the ground. His arms shook as he held up his torso. Arthur watched, speechless at the sight of Merlin's weakness.

Merlin pulled his right knee up underneath him and balanced out his weight. He rolled his hip over the floor to face the small window. He found himself in a sitting position, looking up at Arthur's face.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Arthur!" he exclaimed in a raspy, excited whisper.

Arthur smiled and held in a laugh of joy.

Merlin, difficultly, got on all fours and crawled to the window. He pressed his hands up against the stone wall and leaned up against it. He maneuvered his hands up towards the window until he was in standing position. He rested his arms one the little excuse for a sill there was and found himself face to face with Arthur.

"Arthur what are you doing here?" Merlin said, his voice still enchanted to be raspy and low.

"I came to get you out," Arthur answered. "Are you alright?"

Merlin made a soft grunt that somewhat resembled a laugh. "No," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way for you to escape and then we'll get you to Gaius," Arthur assured.

Merlin closed his eyes. His pain was starting to return to him. "No," he struggled to say as he winced. He resituated his body to keep from collapsing to the floor. He ended up having to stand on his toes.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"The walls are enchanted. I couldn't even break out using magic. I've tried," Merlin explained.

"Well are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"No," Merlin said again.

"There must be some way I can help you," Arthur said.

"No just . . ." Merlin trailed off.

"Well is there anything you can tell me about Morgana's plans?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I don't know anything."

There was a silence. Merlin was in pain and was in slight shock from seeing someone who wasn't Morgana or Mordred. Arthur was in deep thought and looking around the room for Merlin's means of escape.

Merlin began to look around. He hadn't really "looked" at anything for a while. He looked away from Arthur. He could notice the cracks in the wall and the small particles of dirt that clustered in the rivets. He saw stains and places where the stone looked older than the rest. But what gave Merlin an idea was a small, seemingly insignificant flower growing through an opening on the floor in the corner of the cell.

"Actually," Merlin began.

Arthur's eyes widened.

"There is something you may be able to do," Merlin said.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Go to the lake of Avalon," Merlin instructed.

Arthur nodded.

"Capture some of its waters in a vile and bring it back to me," Merlin said.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

The sound of a hoof hitting stone could be heard from the direction where Arthur had come from. The two of them looked towards it in alert.

"There's no time. Someone's coming," Merlin said.

Arthur nodded again. He stood up to leave through the way he came.

"No!" Merlin tried to yell but it came out in a raspy screech.

Arthur looked back to Merlin.

"Go that way," Merlin stretched his hand as far through the bars as possible and pointed in the other direction. "There's a tunnel that lead directly out of Camelot. Hurry!"

"Thank you Merlin," Arthur said quickly as he left for the tunnel.

Merlin watched Arthur leave until he couldn't see him any longer. He let himself slide roughly down the wall and roll over onto his back. He felt too weak to even blink at that point. But, despite his injuries, he placed he strained himself back onto all fours, his palms against the floor. His eyes glowed gold as he was taken underground beneath the cast, able to feel everything that was happening. He could feel the ground shake beneath the Peryton's heavy hooves and he could feel Arthur's footsteps nearing the tunnel entrance. Merlin waited until he could tell Arthur was inside before he let the entrance collapse behind him.

Arthur spun on his feet to see pieces of stone fall from the tunnel entrance. At first he was alarmed but then he smiled. He laughed at Merlin's strategies as he raced down the tunnel and into the Darkling Woods.

A few days passed and Arthur had returned with the water. He met with Geoffrey again, who had been worried that Arthur had been captured and was relieved to see him. Then he took the secret passage back to Merlin like he had done before. He knelt down by the barred window and whispered his name.

"Merlin?"

Merlin, again, struggled to his feet and met Arthur at the window. It was strange. Morgana had come in to torture him just the day before and yet it was easier for him to move than the last time Arthur had visited. Merlin suspected that it was the small shock of reality the pain had brought him. He didn't pay much attention to it. He removed it from his mind and leaned up against the wall like he had done before.

"Did you get it?" Merlin asked.

Arthur stuck his hand under his chainmail and pulled out a necklace with a vile handing from it, sealed with a cork.

"Good," Merlin whispered as he reached through the bars and took the vile.

"What now?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head, He had no other ideas. Then he closed his eyes and winced. He may have had a better capability to move but not to withstand the fresh torture.

"Merlin!" Arthur said urgently.

Merlin nearly fell to the floor but straightened himself out before he did.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, even though he wasn't.

Merlin looked up at Arthur. He saw the hope that was slowly leaving his eyes. Merlin knew what he had to say, though he hated saying it.

"Arthur," Merlin said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Merlin said solemnly. "I'm sorry," he started to repeat.

"No . . . Merlin? What? You have nothing to be sorry for," Arthur said.

"I should have told you," Merlin said.

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked, his voice suddenly grave.

"Why you came back," Merlin answered.

"What?" Arthur questioned. "You knew?"

Merlin nodded lightly with guilt lining his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked, almost angrily.

"I . . . I didn't want it to be true," Merlin said as he shook his head in denial.

"What is it? Why was I brought back?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sniffled, tears resting on the bridge of falling. "When you died I called the great dragon for help. He said that there was nothing I could do. But he also said that you were the once and future king and that, in Albion's greatest time of need, you would return to defend Albion," Merlin explained, his voice raspy and stifled.

Arthur looked at Merlin with no expression on his face, taking in his words.

"I'm sorry Arthur," Merlin said.

Arthur nodded slowly. "It's alright Merlin," he said. "I would have the same thing."

Merlin suppressed his tears which luckily had not yet fallen. Then he struggled to wipe his face with one hand while holding up his weight with the other.

"We need a plan, a strategy, something to destroy Morgana with!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Wait," Merlin said.

"What?"

"There is something else. An object that's been tied to the prophecy since the beginning," Merlin said.

"What is it?"

"A sword, forged in a dragon's breath," Merlin said.

"The one you used to kill Morgana?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded.

"Well, where is it?" Arthur asked.

"It's at Avalon," Merlin said, looking down.

There was a hint of frustration in Arthur's face as he was just there.

Merlin looked back up and stuck one of his hands through the bar.

"You need to go to the lake of Avalon and sail a boat to its center," Merlin said as he adjusted his self to stand with the support of only one arm.

Arthur nodded, looking at him.

"Hold your hand out above the water and she will give it to you," Merlin instructed.

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"The lady of the lake," Merlin answered.

There was a silence.

"Take my hand," Merlin said as he stretched his arm further through the bars.

"Why?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"Just do it," Merlin said.

Arthur went to grip Merlin's hand but he stopped him.

"No, take off your glove," Merlin corrected.

Arthur gave Merlin a suspicious look as he removed the black, leather glove that coated his hand. Then he wrapped his fingers around Merlin's hand.

Merlin closed his eyes and gripped Arthur's hand.

"_Díacon þisses brad gewealdan sé brand sylfum forþgesceaft. Cwæ Freya rnuudbora Arthur sé hudefrofor!" _Merlin enchanted.

To Arthur, it sounded like nothing but magic gibberish. But one word stood out to him; _Freya. _He recalled it as being the name of Merlin's late lover. He looked sadly at Merlin as he slid his hand away from his.

"What about you?" Arthur said, preparing for leave.

"I'll be fine," Merlin said, holding up the vile that Arthur had given him.

"Okay," Arthur said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Merlin said quietly, losing his strength.

Arthur bent back down.

"When the sword is used in its greatest moment of battle," Merlin foretold, "its name will be revealed."

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. He was getting drowsy.

Arthur nodded even though he wasn't sure what Merlin was trying to say. He turned to leave the way he came. As he walked back through the secret passage his hand began to feel light, as if it were hollow. He met Geoffrey in the library again, who helped Arthur escape down the ventilation tunnel.

Arthur rode back to Annis's kingdom and met Gwen in the cottage they had been staying in. When she saw Arthur she ran up and hugged him tight.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"I was with Merlin," Arthur answered; his mind on telling Gwen about what he had to do at Avalon.

"What? Is he alright? Where is he?" Gwen asked.

Arthur placed his hands firmly on Gwen's shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. "He's fine Gwen. But he's still under Morgana's keeping."

"Then we have to go get him!" Gwen stressed.

"Gwen," Arthur tried to settle her.

Gwen looked up at him.

"He doesn't want us to break him out," Arthur said.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm not sure but He told me to do something. That's all I know. I'll be gone for a few more days and then–"

"You're leaving again?" Gwen questioned. "You just disappeared for four days!"

It had taken Arthur some time to get from Merlin to Avalon and back. He had been missing for a few days now.

"I know, but Merlin says this is our only chance to defeat Morgana," Arthur said.

Gwen looked at her husband. She didn't want him to leave but she also wanted the war to be over. She nodded gently.

"Thank you," Arthur wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. They embraced each other for a short moment before they broke apart.

"I need to go tell Gaius that Merlin's alright," Arthur said.

Gwen nodded again. She held her hands over her heart as she watched Arthur leave.

Arthur met Gaius in the small cottage he was sharing with Leon and Jerrick.

"Arthur!" Gaius said happily. "Where have you been?"

"It's Merlin," Arthur said.

"What?" Gaius questioned.

"He's in the cells of Camelot," Arthur said.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes," Arthur said feeling repetitive.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," Arthur said again.

It was silent between them for a moment.

"Uh . . . Merlin told me that I need to find a sword at the lake of Avalon," Arthur broke the silence.

"He did?" Gaius asked.

Arthur nodded. "I was wondering if you could help me with supplies. I ran low on my last trip."

"Of course sire," Gaius bowed and left to gather a few things for Arthur's trip.

Merlin had let himself fall to the floor after Arthur had left. He went unconscious and left the world, his hand grasped around the vile Arthur gave him. He laid in silence until he heard the sound of footsteps echoing off the stone walls. Merlin quickly snapped back to reality and fiddled with the vile trying to figure out where to hide it. As the footsteps grew closer, Merlin stuffed the vile under the thin layer of hay that lined the floor of the cell.

Mordred rounded into the room and opened Merlin's cell door. Merlin looked up at him from the ground. Mordred smirked at him as he threw a bundled up towel into the cell. It tumbled over and a few pieces of rotten chicken and stale bread toppled onto the ground. Mordred closed and locked the cell door, then left.

A breath escaped Merlin's lips. He let himself relax. Mordred's visit helped him to worry himself awake. He kept thinking about Morgana, Mordred, and the Perytons to keep from zoning out. He searched through the hay to find the vile. When he found it, he held it tightly in his hands and sat up against the wall, near where the flower peeked through the stone floor. Merlin began to get drowsy again. He struggled to stay awake. He took the vile firmly in his hands and removed the cork. He held it over the small flower and poured the contents onto it. The water from Avalon trickled down the flower's unimpressive stem. Droplets dripped from the petals and leaves. Merlin let himself slink down and fall limp. He rested his hand near the flower, his fingertips barely brushing the wilted leaves of the small thing. But, despite the appearance of a sleeping, lonely prisoner, Merlin's plan had already set into action. Arthur was on his way to retrieve the sword, the Perytons were slowly joining the people of Camelot, and that small, seemingly insignificant flower was connected to the earth and all the magic that bound it together and Merlin, though weak and unconscious, was slowly being revived by the magic that created everything around him. From the hottest desert to the coolest ocean, the magic of the world was gradually trying to help Merlin; heal him, fix him, give him the strength to escape and help his king, master, and friend. Merlin closed his eyes and dreamed. The first dream he had had in a long time. He dreamt of everything; the world, the trees, the oceans, the animals, the people, even his flower and how they were all connected and helping him to be set free.

The sound of leaves crushing beneath the hooves of a fairly large horse crunched beneath Arthur's ears as he rode for Avalon. It took about two and a half days to get there. He rested only when he needed to and no longer. When he arrived he jumped off his horse. It felt unsettling for him to be there. This was where his body was, if it was still there. Then Arthur began to wonder if he was in his body or an entirely new one. He walked over to the shore where there was already an old boat resting in the shallows.

Arthur pushed the boat into the water until it started to float with no support from the land. Then he hopped over the gunwale and sat on the center thwart. He looked around to find a single row. He picked it up off the floor of the boat and began to venture further onto the lake. The water moved very little as the boat split through its depths. Rippled waves fled from the boat's path.

When the boat was fairly far out from the shore, Arthur stopped rowing and shook out his arms. He stood up, careful not to capsize the boat. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do so he leaned on the gunwale and peered into the water. He saw nothing but thick water, reflecting his face back up towards him. He stared into the water for a few moments before he retired from it and stood back up. He looked down at the wood that was fitted to together to create the frame of the boat. He tried to remember Merlin's exact words on what to do.

"_You need to go to the lake of Avalon and sail a boat to its center," _Arthur recalled he had already done that. _"Hold your hand out above the water and she will give it to you." _That was it. Arthur still wasn't quite sure how to hold his hand or wear the sword would come from, or even how "she" would get it to him. But, he edged to the side of the boat and leaned out. He outstretched his arm and held his hand out with an open palm. Nothing happened.

Arthur looked at his hand curiously for a moment as it wavered above the water. The sound of the small waves nocking into the sides of the boat making Arthur a bit frustrated. He removed it from his mind and cleared his head, closing his eyes. He adjusted his arm so it was held out more comfortably.

Arthur waited. And, just when he was about to pull his hand back into the boat, a sharp, mighty sword pierced through the water's surface, followed by the hilt which was tightly grasped by a feminine hand. Arthur's eyes burst open just in time to see the hand let go of the sword as it cut through the air and flew just above Arthur's hand. Arthur quickly closed his hand into a fist as the sword came back down into his hand. The hilt fit his hand perfectly. He glared up at the magnificent sword as it shined against the sun. He pulled it back into the boat. He quickly looked over into the water to find the hand gone with no trace. Arthur held the sword flat, admiring its balance. The ricasso was gold and had a beautiful engraved design. It ended at a pint resting over the fuller. The sword's tip and blade was sharper than Arthur had ever seen before. And yet, Arthur had seen this sword before. He remembered pulling it from the stone, set by the great kings. Arthur smiled at the memory, realizing that it was not the kings who set that sword in stone; it was Merlin. Arthur sat back down on the thwart and began to row back to shore, his eyes wandering onto the sword as he longed to wield it.

Arthur returned to Annis's kingdom three days later. He met Gwen outside the cottage. Gwen rejoiced in honor of his arrival. She threw herself into a hug and kissed Arthur lovingly.

"How did it go?" Gwen asked.

"It was . . . strange," Arthur answered.

Gwen glared at him, confused. "Well where did you go?"

"I went back to Avalon," Arthur answered.

"Why? What for?"

Gaius then walked over from his cottage and said, "Arthur!"

"Hello Gaius," Arthur greeted.

"Did you get it?" Gaius asked.

Arthur stepped back away from his wife, sure not to hit her, when he pulled the sword from his belt.

"What is that for?" Gwen asked.

"It's forged in a dragon's breath, "Gaius answered.

Gwen looked at Gaius and then back at Arthur.

"Why would Merlin want you to find that?" she questioned.

"He said that it's been part of our destiny since the beginning," Arthur said, glaring at the sword.

"Do you know what the engraving says?" Gaius asked.

"No, I thought it was just a design," Arthur replied.

"It says 'Take me up' and 'Cast me away' in the language of the old religion," Gaius said, remembering when he first read those words to Uther.

Arthur said nothing. He continued to eye the sword, feeling the need to wield it over any other sword he had ever used.

"I have to tell Merlin that I got it," Arthur said, "then maybe he'll tell me what I'm supposed to do with it."

"Arthur you've already risked sneaking into Camelot twice! There's no chance you'll make it through again!" Gwen warned.

"Gwen I have to," Arthur said with content. "I must figure out what Merlin wants me with this."

Gwen took in a deep, shaky breath with tears entering her eyes. Then, she slowly nodded. "No, you're right," she admitted. "You have to find out what he wants you do. Just please don't on your own this time."

Arthur shook his head. "There's a better chance of me not getting caught if I go alone.

"Just one other person," Gwen begged. "Please!"

"Alright," Arthur said. "I'll take Jerrick with me. We'll be back within the week."

Gwen nodded as Arthur turned to leave.

Later, when Arthur and Jerrick had saddled their horses and headed for Camelot, they dismounted a few hours walk before they would reach the city walls. They found the ventilation tunnels and crouched through to meet Geoffrey. He helped them both up to their feet inside his chambers. Then he walked them to the secret passage where they could get to Merlin. Arthur thanked Geoffrey once again before they ventured down the tunnel, single file.

"Where are they keeping him?" asked Jerrick, worried about his friend.

"Morgana and Mordred have been keeping him in the cells," Arthur replied.

The sound of their footsteps echoed off the walls as dirt shifted beneath their feet.

"What about you?" Jerrick asked.

"What about me?" Arthur questioned in return.

"How are you dealing with it?"

"Dealing with what?" Arthur asked, regretfully knowing the answer.

"Dealing with . . . not being able to save him?" Jerrick clarified.

Arthur looked at his feet as the shuffled across the dirty, dust covered ground. When he thought of an answer he answered Jerrick slowly. "I am saving him."

"How?" Jerrick asked.

"He has a plan. I'm not sure what it is . . . but he has a plan and this sword is part of it," Arthur said as he held up his sword. "I'm saving him by doing what he asks."

Jerrick nodded. That was when they reached the door. Arthur had already ripped it off its hinges so they passed it into the small, closet-like room. Filth still covered everything inside as they snuck through the door that led them to the square. Arthur opened the door partially and peered out onto the square. There were no Perytons nearby but there were some on the fare end of the cobblestone road, near the village entrance.

Arthur closed the door and turned back to Jerrick. "We need to be quiet. There are Perytons on the other end of the square. If we're careful enough, they won't hear us."

Jerrick nodded.

The two men opened the door as little as they had to in order to fit through. Then, staying close to the castle walls, they crept past the square and into the alley.

"Merlin!" Arthur called as subtle as he could. He had knelt down beside the cage once more. Jerrick was standing next to him, keeping a close eye on the Perytons across the way.

When Arthur didn't get an answer from Merlin he looked in through the window to make sure he was still there. He could see Merlin's old, worn boots at the end of his dirt covered pants lying motionless in the corner of the room. Arthur tried but he couldn't see Merlin's face. Nor could he see his chest to see if he was breathing.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, louder this time.

Merlin didn't move. Arthur waited a long moment. When Merlin did nothing, he shot to his feet and stomped hard on the ground. And yelled out a small, muffled growl.

"What's wrong?" Jerrick asked.

"He's not waking up and I can't see him," Arthur said angrily.

Jerrick took Arthur's place and knelt down by the window. Arthur paced back and forth behind him.

"My god!" Jerrick said, surprised. "He's actually here!"

"Can you tell? Is he alive?" Arthur asked quickly, failing at trying to keep a low voice.

"No, he's not moving," Jerrick said.

Arthur sighed.

There was a long silence where neither of them spoke. Then Arthur burst into conversation.

"We have to find a way in there," Arthur demanded.

"What?" Jerrick questioned, standing up.

"I'm not leaving him behind again," Arthur said as he walked further down the alley.

"Where are you going?" Jerrick asked.

"There's an entrance to the castle just on the other side of this alley."

Jerrick hurried to follow behind Arthur's determined walk. "Arthur, there's no way you'll get in!"

"I can't just leave him here again," Arthur said as he quickly turned the corner. Jerrick went to retaliate but Arthur shushed him as he jumped back into the alley.

"What is it?" Jerrick asked in a whisper.

"There are Perytons all over the place," Arthur said. "There's no way we'll make it past them without being seen."

"Arthur we have to turn back," Jerrick warned. "There's no way we can save Merlin now. We can only hope that he is well."

Arthur looked back at him for a moment, making sure Jerrick was sincere. When he saw the worry and pleading pain in his eyes. He slowly nodded to Jerrick before he rushed back up the alley to Merlin's window.

"Merlin!" he called much louder than he normally would have dared.

"Merlin!" he yelled even louder into the cell.

Jerrick watched as Arthur frantically called Merlin's name with no reply.

"Merlin!"

"Merlin!"

"Merlin!"

Merlin was nowhere. Merlin was everywhere. He sunk deep into the earth and the air and the sea. The only thing connecting him a small, wilting flower enriched in the waters of a magic lake.

Merlin could see nothing but everything. He could hear all nut nothing. He could feel every single grain of dirt that rested in the air and yet his entire body was numb. Not much could pull Merlin out of this. He was magic itself. He always had been, only this time he was connected to himself and could feel, taste, touch and breathe his being.

"Merlin!" a soft voice broke into Merlin's mind, louder than the others. It didn't blend with the voice of the world.

"Merlin!" he heard it again. Merlin slowly opened his eyes. He was introduced to a sudden change of scenery. Merlin had been breathing through the earth and feeling through the trees and seeing through the animals. But now, back in his cell, his breath was unsteady and his body coursed with pain and his eyes burned at the dim glow of moonlight bouncing off the stone walls.

"Merlin!"

Merlin didn't move from his spot on the floor. But he did reply with a faint, "Arthur!"

Merlin could hear Arthur gasp and shift his body.

He heard a familiar voice ask if he was okay and Arthur answered with, "Yes! He's still alive!"

"Arthur," Merlin said again, feeling too weak to continue the conversation already.

Arthur turned back to him. "Are you okay Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin tried to reply but made nothing but a soft groaning noise.

"Merlin . . ." Arthur requested hi attention. He heard no reply but continued after waiting a few moments. "What am I supposed to do with the sword?"

Merlin winced from wear Arthur couldn't see. "You must use it Arthur."

"For what?" Arthur questioned.

A loud clacking noise came from behind Arthur and Jerrick.

"Arthur the Perytons are coming!" Jerrick warned quickly.

"Merlin!" Arthur demanded an answer.

Merlin groaned but could say nothing.

"Arthur we have to go!" Jerrick said, yanking on Arthur's shoulder and him pulling away from Merlin.

Arthur was forced onto his feet and stumbled away from the window. When he got his balance he looked angrily at Jerrick. He was about to tell him off when a loud screech came from the square. Arthur's face quickly switched from anger to fear and a surprise.

"Run!" Arthur yelled as he turned away from the Perytons and pushed Jerrick towards the other end of the alley.

The two of them rushed down the alley and into a backstreet that existed just on the edge of upper town. They ran for a good while before there were too many Perytons to run away from.

"Arthur!" Jerrick yelled as they skid to a stop.

Arthur looked towards Jerrick whilst frantically trying to think of a way out.

"What do we do?" Jerrick asked, panting.

Arthur wasn't sure at first but then he headed Merlin's word. He stood at ready with his legs spread and pulled out his sword. He yelled as he plunged it into the nearest Peryton. When he attempted to wound it, it did. It pierced the skin and sunk into the Peryton's chest, puncturing its heart. The beast let out a long, agonizing screech. Arthur smiled and let out a small laugh. Jerrick starred at him admirably. But their rejoice was soon interrupted by an unaccounted for attack. While Arthur was slicing through the crown a Peryton emerged from the alley and charged at Jerrick. The creature's horn pierced his shoulder and he stumbled back in agony. Arthur spun around to the sound of his friend's yell. He quickly jumped in front of him and smite the beast. Arthur then continued to kill the Perytons, even after Jerrick had fallen to the ground.

Most of the Perytons had fled the scene when Arthur turned to help Jerrick. He hoisted him onto the weight of his shoulder, holding his arm around his neck. He dragged him back to the secret passage and snuck past Geoffrey, who had fallen asleep. Arthur then fastened Jerrick to his horse and led it back to the refugee camp in Annis's kingdom.

Mordred walked up the corridor towards the royal chambers. He entered the room to see Morgana kneeling down before a Peryton. She looked up at it affectionately as it made strange, humming-like noises. She stroked the beast's nose gently and nodded her head. When the Peryton stopped making noises, Morgana said, "I understand." Then, the Peryton left through the door that Mordred had just entered.

Mordred could sense frustration in his mistress's heart so he asked, "What is wrong Morgana?"

Morgana stood and then turned to face Mordred. Her face was deep with sadness for a moment but it quickly flashed to a bright, fiery expression of anger. "Arthur's been spotted within the castle walls!" she said as she stormed past Mordred.

Mordred turned to follow her. "What are we to do?"

"We shall attack!" Morgana declared.

Mordred nodded as the two of them stormed down the hall.

"Fetch me the thyme!" Morgana ordered. "Merlin's going to tell us something." She smirked as she swiftly continued towards the cells.

Merlin was lying still in the corner of his cell when Morgana entered the room. She stood at the door of Merlin's cell, glaring in on him, eager to obtain the information she was after.

Mordred entered soon after with a strange gray liquid concealed inside a vile in his hands.

Morgana turned towards Mordred.

"Thank you Mordred," Morgana said as she took the vile from him.

"What are you going to ask him?" Mordred questioned.

"Where Arthur is," Morgana answered.

"You know the thyme only allows you to ask one question," Mordred warned.

"I know," Morgana answered as she opened the door to Merlin's cage.

"You must precise," Mordred cautioned as Morgana knelt down beside Merlin.

Morgana closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her. Then she reopened her eyes and grasped Merlin's jaw, forcing his mouth open. She then poured the gray, smoky liquid down his throat and sat back.

"_Awæccan ond ageótan úre dióhlu! Tðwrídan hie into eornostlíce!" _Morgana enchanted.

Merlin gasped and his breath started to shake. He wasn't fit to be awake, let alone yanked out of his trance so quickly. His eyes were forced open and his pain singed back into his body.

"_Shh,"_ Morgana said.

Merlin found himself unable to refuse. His breath slowed. And he calmed.

"_I'm going to ask you a question Merlin,"_ Morgana spoke.

Merlin nodded unwillingly. Her words seemed to fill the room. He could not refuse that they were true nor deny an order spoken through them.

"_You must listen carefully to the question Merlin," _Morgana ordered, careful not to ask any questioned before the one she wanted to.

Merlin suddenly found himself in awe. He looked at Morgana longingly. He waited for her to speak, anxious for what she might say.

Morgana prepared to ask the question. She thought over what she was going to say in her mind before she spoke.

"_Where would the people of Camelot most likely be taking refuge with Arthur . . . and why?" _Morgana asked.

Merlin tried to hold in his words what the information Morgana wanted began to flow from his mouth.

"Annis's kingdom; Annis is a close ally to the king and has room to spare in the outline villages of her kingdom," Merlin answered the question in a voice that resembled a healthy, young man but, just after the question was answered, he winced as he slowly let his body go limp and fall to the floor.

Morgana smiled. She stood and spun on her heels, facing Mordred.

"Ready the horses," she said. "We're going to Annis's kingdom."

Arthur carried Jerrick into the cottage where Gaius was staying. Gaius quickly realized what had happened and ordered, "Lay him on the bed."

Arthur did as he said and put Jerrick down on one of the old, weakening beds of the small cottage. Jerrick had fallen unconscious just when he and Arthur were about an hour away from Annis's kingdom. Gaius treated to him injuries and told him to rest. After a few hours, Arthur turned to Gaius.

"Did you find out what Merlin's intentions were?" Gaius asked.

"No," Arthur sighed. He pulled out the sword and shifted the hilt between his hands.

"What did he tell you?" Gaius questioned.

"He said that . . . I was supposed to use it," Arthur said. He looked up from the sword and up at Gaius.

"Perhaps he suspects you to know what to do with it," Gaius suggested.

Arthur looked back down at the words engraved on the sword. "Take me up," he recited as he looked at it. He flipped it over to the other side and said, "Cast me away."

Gaius didn't say anything. He had nothing left to advise.

Arthur and Gaius's attention was suddenly pulled away from the sword when screams bounded from just outside the village. Arthur and Gaius looked at each other for a brief moment before they sprung to their feet.

Arthur ran through the rickety door of the cottage with Gaius at his heel. He froze in terror as he saw Perytons swarming the village.

Merlin could feel the happiness in people who lived far from Camelot. He could feel the despair of those who lived near. He could feel every single thought twisting together with the earth and the sky and the sea. Each plant's roots stretched deep into the ground and took the water from the dirt. The dirt took the water from the sky and the sky took the water from the sea. Those plants would be food for the animals and the animals would be food for other animals. The animals could be food for kings as likely as peasants. Then, after eating so many plants or so many animals or absorbing so much water, the life would leave the body and the body would become the earth and take water from the sky. And the life would become a spirit and live in the air. Merlin could understand this now and he could manipulate it, as he was too connected to this cycle. He would one day die and become the earth and the sky and the sea. The small flower he used to see this would also one day become one with him and the rest of the world.

Merlin didn't want to wait any longer. He was powerful enough to leave, to escape. The time he had spent knowing nothing but it all had strengthened him. Merlin's eyes burst open. The pain that still existed inside him seeped through his nerves but he ignored it. He got to his feet and faced the cell door.

Morgana and Mordred were eating supper peacefully in the dining hall. A loud, booming explosion shook the castle. Morgana and Mordred looked urgently at each other for a moment before bounding out the room and down the corridor towards the cells.

When they arrived, Merlin was gone. Morgana quickly searched inside the few cells closest to her.

"Find him!" she yelled with fire in her eyes.

She glared angrily at the remains of the cell door that once concealed her finest prisoner.

Mordred then checked the rest of the cells to find them all empty and Merlin nowhere to be found. He returned to Morgana to bear the bad news.

"Emrys has escaped," he informed.

Morgana let out a long, gut wrenching scream. The torches that glowed in the corridor suddenly lit up in a deadly burst of flames. Mordred looked at her in sad remorse as the fire reflected in his eyes.

Merlin was already at the city gates. He walked straight out into the Darkling woods after destroying the large metal gates that prevented him from moving forward. He walked straight on in an aimless direction. He didn't know where he was going he only knew that it was away from Morgana. He was free and powerful. He had to make sure of his escape by walking as far as his body could take. He walked for hours, through the night and into the next day. It was only until the darkest hour of the next night that his body simply couldn't support him anymore. Merlin kept walking until the last minute. He slowly dropped to his knees and collapsed on the ground, his face resting in the grass. Merlin took a deep breath and smelled the surgery green smell of the grass and clay, earthy sent of the dirt. His slowly closed his eyes as he fell unconscious.

The patrols were on their usual search. Rhys, Percival, Leon, and a few other knights were on horseback. They trotted through the woods.

"Here!" one of the knights called.

Leon and the others gathered around the night. He pointed to what looked like material cloth lying in the woods.

All of the knights circled around the object.

"My god!" Leon exclaimed as he realized what it was.

"It's Merlin!" Rhys said shockingly.

There was a long moment where no one did anything. They all just stared down at the limp body between them all.

Leon suddenly jumped into action. "Elric!" he called for one of the other knights. "Send word to Arthur that we've found Merlin!"

Elric nodded and rode off in the other direction.

Leon, Rhys, and Percival dismounted as the other few knights circled around the scene to keep watch.

Rhys bent down and turned Merlin over onto his back. He held his hand above his nose. "He's still breathing!" he declared.

A feeling of relief rushed over everybody.

Rhys pressed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and shook him. He didn't move.

"He's out cold," Rhys said.

"We need to get him Arthur as soon as possible," Percival ordered. He then helped Rhys strap Merlin down on Percival's horse. Then the patrol rode back to their refuge site together.

Merlin woke up to the muffled sound of someone talking. He couldn't identify the voice or what it was saying at first. The words suddenly came into focus. It was clear they had noticed he was awake.

"Merlin!"

"No, it's okay, just leave him for now."

"Why don't you go fetch some water for him?"

Merlin heard footsteps leading away from him.

"Will he be alright?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is there anything you can do to help him?"

"There is one thing that may help him regain consciousness."

Merlin heard bottles move around and clang together for a while.

"This should help."

Merlin's head was suddenly brought forwards. Merlin still couldn't see anything, so, when a cold object touched his lips, his head instinctively pushed back away from it. But whoever's hand was holding his head up pushed against it. A sour tasting liquid began to flow into Merlin's mouth. He tried to swallow but ended up coughing most of it back up.

He heard a sigh come from in front of him.

"Sire," a voice came from farther away.

Merlin heard more footsteps.

"Perytons have been sited near the village."

"Do they know where we are?"

"We don't know yet. We still haven't found any of the transfigured ones yet. They don't seem to be feeding."

"Keep an eye out. If they enter the village report to me at once."

"Yes sire."

More footsteps vibrated through the floor.

Merlin decided to try and open his eyes. He couldn't tell if they were open or closed. All he could see was black. He guessed he succeeded in opening them when a voice boomed over him.

"He's awake!"

"Do not get your hopes up. He may not be strong enough to function correctly. We need to give him time."

The blackness slowly started to dissolve into a blurred picture.

"Merlin!" Merlin could identify Arthur's voice this time.

"Give him space," that was Gaius.

Merlin slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was inside a small room lying in bed, covered in scratchy blankets. In front of him was Arthur, sitting anxiously in a wooden chair. To his right was Gaius standing and mixing potions and remedies.

Merlin's stomach stung with hunger. It felt round and hollow. He pushed down on the bed with his forearms. He groaned as his body rose up against the pillows behind him.

"Merlin," Arthur said again.

"Lay back," Gaius encouraged.

Merlin didn't want to lie back down. He kept pushing and sat up. Gaius, noticing that Merlin was intent in sitting up, placed another pillow behind him to help him get settled. Merlin winced as he sat up against the extra pillow. His eyes adjusted and the room became clear.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded as he winced again.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in Ealdor," Arthur answered.

Merlin's eyes widened. He then suddenly recognized the room as his old home.

"Is my mother here?" Merlin asked.

"She just left to get water," Arthur said.

"Is she alright?" Merlin questioned.

Arthur nodded. "She's fine."

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

Arthur stared at him for a moment. Then he sighed and nodded towards him with a faint smile on his face.

Merlin let lose a small smile. Then, he asked, "What happened?"

"Hmm?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't remember much after escaping from the cells," Merlin clarified.

"Oh," Arthur said. "The patrols found you unconscious in the forest of Ascetir. You were out cold, according to Rhys and the others anyway."

Merlin nodded.

"How did you get out?" Arthur asked after a long silence.

Merlin let out a long breath.

"The water from Avalon that you brought me; I watered a flower with it. The flower grew through the cracks in the floor. I went into a sort of . . . trance and connected with . . . _everything, _through the flower. It was amazing Arthur. You should have seen it . . ." Merlin stared down at the floor for a moment before he continued the story. "Everything is connected. Every single leaf on every single tree has lived an entirely different life and jet they all came from the same place; the earth. It makes you feel so small and so insignificant . . . until you realize that you're not just you. You're also everything else. And then, suddenly, you feel so big and so strong that . . . you can just do anything!" Merlin was breathing heavily now. He looked up at Arthur who was staring at him, confused but intrigued.

Arthur smiled.

"Why did you move from Annis's kingdom?" Merlin asked.

"The Perytons attacked us. We lost a lot of men," Arthur replied. "Then we took refuge here in Ealdor."

Merlin nodded again.

Then Gaius handed him a potion. "Drink it. It's a tonic. It'll help with the soreness and keep you conscious."

Merlin took it. Although it tasted dreadful, he gulped the thick, sour fluid down his throat because he was so hungry. He just didn't want to ask for anything.

Hunith then came running into the room. She set the bucket, filled with water, that she was holding down on the floor the moment she saw that her son was well.

She nearly pushed Arthur out of the way to give Merlin a crushing hug around the neck. "Merlin!" she gasped as she ventured to the bridge of crying into Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin gave a small laugh and put one arm on his mother's back, rubbing it affectionately, and set the tin cup, once filled with Gaius's potion, down on the table beside him with the other.

Hunith broke away from him and pecked a kiss on Merlin's forehead. "I'm so glad you're awake! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Merlin smiled.

Hunith stepped back and put her hands over her heart as the tears finally bridged over her eyes.

"Hunith, why don't some water?" Gaius suggested.

"You're right Gaius!" Hunith smiled at her brother.

A few moments later, Merlin was chugging down a large cup of water. Arthur raised an eyebrow and smiled at his, usually wimpy servant, as he drained the cup in a single sip.

Arthur then left the room as he said, "I'll be right back."

He returned with a plate filled with Pork, bread, grapes, and sausage. Merlin's eyes widened as he saw the loaded tray.

He set it on the small tabled beside Merlin. Merlin quickly moved it from the table and onto his lap. Arthur laughed a bit as he watched him gouge down the food.

After a few large bites he looked up and said, "This is really good. Who made this?"

"Courtesy of the queen," Gwen said as she entered the room, bowing in a joking way.

Most of the people in the room laughed. "Thank you Gwen," Merlin said.

"It's my pleasure Merlin," Gwen said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Merlin smiled, his teeth glowing as they showed bright for the first time in a long time. In that moment it had almost felt as if they had won the war. But that moment ended when a knight barged into the room to give urgent news.

"Sire! The Perytons have entered the village!"

Arthur pat Merlin's knee affectionately as if to tell him to keep strong. Then, he rushed from the room to get the full report from the knight who had told him the news of the Perytons.

"Have they done anything?" Arthur asked, talking to the knight outside the cottage.

"They've attacked a few locals but none of them have fed yet," the knight replied.

"No transfigurations?" Arthur questioned.

"No sire," the knight replied.

Arthur nodded and the knight left his presence.

Arthur marched back into the cottage.

"Arthur what is it?" Gwen asked, standing up.

"Some villagers were attacked but there haven't been any deaths yet," Arthur said.

Gwen nodded as she said, "good."

She sat back down next to Merlin.

"It's the Perytons isn't it?" Merlin asked.

Gwen looked up at Arthur and he looked down at Merlin.

"I'll sent troops to circle the village to prevent any more from entering," Arthur declared.

"I'll come," Merlin said as he started to lean forward.

Gwen put her hand on his chest and pushed Merlin gently back upon the pillows and said, "No, Merlin! You should be resting."

"I have to help Gwen. You have no idea what's out there," Merlin protested.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen questioned. "We've had to deal with the Perytons just as much as you have!"

Merlin's mother looked wearily at him. Merlin glanced back at her wary expression and then back towards Gwen.

"I'm not talking about the Perytons!" Merlin began.

"Then what are you talking about?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm talking about Morgana!" Merlin declared.

The room went silent. Then Arthur took the turn to speak.

"What about Morgana?"

"You haven't seen her Arthur! Her face it's-"

"I saw her Merlin," Arthur interrupted.

"What?"

"I saw her in the woods the day we went into battle," Arthur continued.

"So you saw it? You saw her face?" Merlin asked hastily.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "But only her face, nothing more."

Merlin stared at Arthur hopelessly.

"Arthur you have to trust me. That's not just Morgana. It's something evil. There's something twisted inside her . . . and in Mordred."

Arthur looked towards the floor.

"He's right," Arthur admitted.

"What?" Gwen questioned.

"We need Merlin to fight in this war and we can't stop him if he wants to," Arthur said.

Arthur looked around at everyone. Gaius looked at him knowing that it was his choice whether or not he would go. His mother had a worried but proud expression her face. Gwen looked at him sadly but with a sliver of glee in her smile. And Arthur had his hand outstretched for Merlin to take. Merlin reached for Arthur's hand and grasped it tightly as he was pulled to his feet.

The horses trotted into the forest of Ascetir. Merlin rode just behind Arthur, looking straight ahead. Arthur occasionally glanced back at Merlin to check on his conditions. Merlin was fined despite the fact that he didn't take his eyes off the road ahead. Eventually, Arthur became concerned and decided to see if there was anything wrong.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned, looking back from atop his steed.

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin replied without looking at him.

"Is there anything wrong?"

Merlin suddenly became aware of what Arthur was concerned about. He fluttered his eyes a few times before he looked towards him and said, "Nothing."

Arthur nodded back at him. Merlin gave him a faint smile before he turned ahead.

Arthur, Merlin, and the few knights that were traveling with them rode on for a little while longer before Merlin stopped them.

"Arthur!" he said, alarmed, looking ahead of him again.

"What is it?" Arthur questioned. Arthur pulled his horse around to face him.

"The Perytons," Merlin began, "they're over there." Merlin pointed north-east. Arthur and the knights' eyes followed.

"I don't see anything," Arthur responded.

Merlin didn't reply.

"Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head in denial.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

Merlin said nothing.

Arthur dismounted his horse and made his way towards Merlin's.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's knee and shook him. "Merlin!"

Merlin looked down at Arthur. There was a look of true remorse in his eyes. "It's warning Arthur," Merlin said in a grave voice. "Morgana wants to battle."

Arthur looked back up at Merlin for a moment. Then, he darted back to his horse and led the troops in the direction of the Peryton.

The deer-like creature came into view in a matter of minutes. Arthur dismounted again and drew his sword. He approached the beast as it grazed in the grass at his feet.

"Arthur . . ." Merlin warned.

Arthur glared back at Merlin for a moment before looking back at the Peryton. He took another cautious step forward, snapping a twig in the process. The Peryton looked up at Arthur. It then started to walk towards him. Arthur stood his ground with his sword pointed at the Peryton. The monster stood tall over Arthur and looked down upon him menacingly for a long while. Arthur found himself caught in its eyes. The Peryton then turned to the side revealing the body of a young woman. The body slid off the back of the Peryton and onto the ground at Arthur's feet. The beast then slowly walked away.

When the Peryton was out of view, Arthur quickly bent down to check for a pulse.

None.

"She's dead," Arthur declared.

"There's a note in her hand," Merlin added, looking away from the event.

Arthur bent back down and removed a folded piece of parchment from the woman's cold, pale hands.

He stood back up, unfolded the letter, and read;

_Dear brother,_

_I see you have found my friend. She lived on the outlined villages of Camelot. She was killed for no reason of betrayal sort. She died merely so that I could send this message. Fear me now brother, for, even with Emrys at your side, you cannot win. However, if you think you have a chance against my power, meet me at the gates of Camelot, with Emrys, before the end of the month or I will destroy Ealdor._

_ -Morgana_

Arthur folded the note back up and looked at Merlin. Merlin frowned back with sadness in his eyes.

Arthur stood before the city gates of Camelot. Merlin stood behind him with his arms at his sides. He looked up at the back of Arthur's head, feeling the weight on his shoulders.

"Arthur . . ." Merlin began. He wasn't sure what to say after that.

Arthur looked down to the ground, drawn between passing through the gates or not. If he did, he knew he had little chance against Morgana and all hope would be lost. If he didn't, Morgana would kill everyone he swore to protect and then all would be lost as well.

"Arthur . . ." Merlin repeated, not knowing what else to say. Merlin took a deep breath. "If you're going to do this . . . you going to need a plan . . ."

Arthur nodded as he slowly turned around to face Merlin. "You're right," Arthur said. He held his hand on the hilt of the sword Merlin had sent him to retrieve. Arthur walked towards Merlin and sat down on the ground a few feet in front of him. Merlin took a seat in turn. Then Arthur looked up at him and asked, "Have any ideas?"

Arthur stood at the city entrance. The sun was high in the sky and it gleamed off his armor and gave his cape a bright glow. Merlin stood directly behind him, both waiting for Morgana to appear on the other side of the gate. A snap came from behind them unexpectedly, and the two of them turned on their toes to see Morgana standing in the open.

"Morgana!" Arthur barked.

"Hello brother," Morgana greeted.

Arthur put his hand on the hilt of his sword again.

"Now, now," Morgana said in a falsely calming voice. "That's no way to greet your sister."

Arthur glared at Morgana for a moment, not moving a muscle, before he let his hand fall back to his side.

Morgana smiled. "That's better." She then turned to Merlin. "Welcome back . . . Emrys."

Merlin flared his nostrils. "Morgana," he nodded.

Morgana giggled at his response. She slowly started to walk towards him as she said, "How nice it is to have our finest and most powerful guest back in Camelot."

Morgana attempted to put her hand on Merlin's shoulder. But, Merlin winced and smacked her hand away, recoiling towards the gate, before she could.

Morgana smirked and began to laugh again.

Arthur looked back at Merlin. He was looking towards the ground, avoiding Morgana's eyes.

"What do you want Morgana?" Arthur asked, turning back to her.

Morgana sneered. _"Be séo brunan!"_

Merlin and Arthur suddenly found themselves in the throne room. Merlin nearly stumbled onto his knees as Arthur tried to steady himself. When the two of them were settled, they looked up to see Morgana sitting on what was once Arthur's throne.

Arthur drew his sword and took a step forward.

Morgana's eyes glowed gold and Arthur's sword was sucked back into its scabbard leaving Arthur empty handed and momentarily confused.

Morgana began to laugh at Arthur's confusion. Merlin looked up at her. He saw her face stretch and twist, its skeletal smile echoing in his mind. But, this time, Merlin didn't look away. He watched as she laughed and laughed and her face smirked evilly down at him. Merlin started to breathe heavily and his face got red with anger. Eventually he yelled and held out his hand.

"Mordred!" Morgana ordered.

Merlin's eyes only burned gold for a moment before Mordred had his hands held behind his back. Merlin fell to his knees and struggled to get away from Mordred but to no prevail. A chill ran up his spine as Mordred touched him and it suddenly became difficult foe Merlin to talk or stand up.

Morgana snickered and then turned in her seat to face Arthur.

"Oh dear brother . . ." Morgana said. She gave a warm smile in Arthur's direction.

"What are you going to do to us Morgana?" Arthur asked.

Morgana chuckled. "Your suffering shall not last as long as Emrys's. Your life shall soon end to prevent me from losing my place of power. However, you will end by the hands of Mordred once more. As for your filthy servant, he shall live on an eternity of torture."

Arthur growled. "You said you wanted to fight!"

"No," Morgana corrected, "I simply said that if you thought you had a chance at winning that you were to meet me at the gates of Camelot. And you have. But you have no chance of winning."

"Mordred, take Merlin to his cell," Morgana ordered.

Mordred nodded and left the room, pushing Merlin ahead of him. Merlin looked back at Arthur who turned back at him. Merlin nodded to Arthur before he was dragged out of sight.

Arthur turned to Morgana, but, before could say anything, Morgana's eyes glowed gold.

"_Gelemiau!" _

Arthur fell to his knees and lost the ability to speak.

Morgana stood up and anger suddenly overtook her. "You shall wait here until your destiny forsakes you!"

Arthur looked up at her with hatred in his eyes. He clenched his jaw and hoped Merlin's plan was working.

Merlin was pushed into a cell. He eyed the cell he used to be kept in proudly as he passed its remains.

Mordred looked down at Merlin as he fell to the ground. Merlin sat up before glaring back at him.

Mordred started to laugh.

Merlin smiled, which took Mordred by surprise.

"Why are you so happy Emrys?" he questioned.

Merlin's mouth pulled to his ears on each end, revealing white, happy teeth.

"You haven't healed, Emrys! You're still weak! You can still feel the pain!" Mordred taunted.

"You're wrong Mordred," Merlin straightened out his neck. "You're weak. You've lost everything. You betrayed Arthur and that has ruined you. You betrayed me and that will end you. I knew from the beginning that you kill Arthur. But . . . I was foolish and didn't listen."

"Listen to whom?" Mordred asked.

"Killgara; the great dragon," Merlin answered.

"That doesn't change anything," Mordred said.

"You call me weak," Merlin recapped. "But, you are wrong. I'm connected to everything. I am magic itself . . . And you know that. I can feel it. You're scared Mordred." Merlin stood up in the cell and took a few steps towards Mordred. He stood his ground but there was true terror in his eyes. "So why don't you run?"

Mordred gulped, his Adam's apple maneuvering inside his throat. He stood his ground for a few moments, face to face with Merlin. But, not after too long, he couldn't withstand it anymore. He turned on the spot and ran. He sprinted down the corridor with wide strides. But, before he could even reach the stairs, Merlin's eyes burned gold and he fell. Mordred's knees bashed into the floor and his chin knocked down on the first step. His hands, failing to catch his fall, scrapped into the hard stone floor.

Merlin approached him slowly. Mordred rolled onto his back and began to climb up the stair backwards. Merlin looked down at Mordred's hip, where his sword was secured in its scabbard. Merlin's eyes turned bright again and the sword through from its case. Mordred tried to grab it before it flew across the room into Merlin's hand but failed.

"Emrys!" Mordred yelled. "You may take me but you will never defeat Morgana!"

Merlin said nothing as he pulled his sword up above his head, nearing close to Mordred. He starred directly at Mordred as he plunged the sword into his chest. Mordred let out a high pitched scream as his body slowly turned to dust. Merlin looked down as him curiously as Mordred's body disintegrated, leaving nothing but a skeleton behind.

Merlin jogged up the stairs past Mordred. He ran down the corridor and found the large double doors to the throne room. He yanked them open and burst inside without thinking, which he soon regretted.

Morgana shot to her feet. Arthur looked back at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Where is Mordred?" Morgana yelled.

Merlin looked over at Arthur for inspiration, but Arthur was as clueless as he was. Merlin kept silent but looked back at Morgana.

"Where is he?" The room shook at Morgana screamed.

"He's dead," Merlin declared, not having any other choice.

Before Merlin could do much more, Morgana let out a loud, gut wrenching scream. Her eyes beamed yellow and Merlin was thrust back, across the room.

Merlin's back hit the ground hard and he skid against the stone floor. He fit in a wince just when he came to a halt.

"What have you done?" Morgana yelled. "You shall pay Emrys!" Merlin stumbled to his feet, having difficulty getting balance.

Merlin quickly stood on strong with his chest out and his legs spread. He looked Morgana dead in the eye. And, although it hurt, held his stare as her face turned red with anger.

"_Beswencan sæmest ceolwærc berigeblæ!" _Morgana screeched.

Merlin held his hand in front of him, his palm face away from him, as his eyes turned gold. A white, and then gold, misty force appeared in his hand. It seemed to weigh against it. When the force stopped pushing against his hand he clenched his fist and the power was destroyed. Whatever Morgana was planning on doing to him was crushed in his hands.

Morgana staggered backward. Her mouth hung partially open in shock. "How did you do that?"

Merlin looked towards Arthur, still immobilized to the side of the room. He looked just as dumbfound as Morgana.

"Tell me!" Morgana demanded. She stomped her foot and bits of the ceiling crumbled to the floor.

Merlin looked around the room. There was nothing but the three of them and the two thrones at the front. But, Merlin could see more. He could see where anything and everything was once in this room. He could the marks that people left behind, many of them the echoes of himself, Arthur, and the royal court, others of convicted criminals that were brought before the king. He could also see faint remains of ancient people who once lived in the castle or on the same grounds. But what more he could see was that each stone that built the walls, each plank of wood that was used to make the thrones, even the threads in each of their clothes came from somewhere far off. And, along with that, he could see shadows of one's life upon looking at their skin. He could see the sorrows and hard times, but also the joyous and the cheerful. Morgana's shadow was twisted and burnt. It used to be so kind and innocent but there was nothing left of what she used to be.

Merlin faced back to Morgana and watched as only he saw her face twist and deform. The room was silent. Arthur couldn't talk. Morgana eyed Merlin evilly. Merlin said nothing as to feel Morgana get weaker and weaker with each moment he waited to answer her.

"Tell me," Morgana repeated in an eerie whisper.

Merlin gave a faint smile. "You, Morgana, used to be so kind and so generous. You would give your life to save either one of us." Merlin gestured to Arthur and then to himself. "But, now, you've let Morgause and Agravaine and Mordred corrupt you with their evil. The person you once were is gone. You've withered and wilted and now you're down to nothing."

"You're wrong!" Morgana argued. "I have an army at my command! I sit upon the throne! I have the once great ruler of Camelot not able to even speak!"

Merlin looked over at Arthur. His eyes flashed gold. Arthur slouched over and was able to move freely. He looked up at Morgana and smiled with triumph.

Arthur slowly got to his feet as Merlin turned back to Morgana. "No, Morgana, you don't."

Morgana yelled and shook her fists. The sound of hooves hitting stone and wings beating air sounded off from outside. Within moments Arthur and Merlin were in the center of the room, surrounded by Perytons.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "What do we do?" he asked in a whisper.

Merlin looked back at him. "Have your sword ready," he answered. He turned to Morgana.

"What now, Emrys? He You're surrounded by an immortal army that lives to kill! You cannot win!" Morgana barked.

Merlin closed his eyes. He faced his hands towards the floor. A white fog seemed to accumulate from his palms. Arthur eyed the strange smoke as it began to surround the Perytons. Before long the Perytons were shielded by the mist and out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Morgana screeched.

Merlin, eyes still shut, began to chant a spell. _"Stigel híe fréomæg!" _Merlin's eyes burst open as they faded from a bright gold to a calm blue.

Morgana watched in fear as the smoke slowly cleared the room, revealing women on their knees with their face in their hands, crying silently.

"What have you done?" Morgana roared.

"I gave these people back their lives," Merlin answered.

Morgana let out a long, high pitched scream of pure anger. Bits of stone fell form the walls. Morgana then began to march towards Merlin. Arthur put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Merlin and Arthur held strong until Morgana was face to face with Merlin. Morgana stared directly into Merlin's eyes and Merlin stared precisely into hers, her face shifting and melting inside his head.

They stared at each other for a long time. Arthur looked at them nervously, hoping nothing was happening to Merlin while they glared.

After a long while of eye contact, without breaking it, Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and thrust it towards Morgana's. He clasped their hands together until they were each gripping the other's arm. Then, he said, _"Soulan hira feora oþ sum oretta sy gefunden trewrædenn!" _Merlin tore away from the two siblings as his eyes flashed brightly.

Arthur and Morgana separated from each other and looked irritated at Merlin.

"What was that?" Morgana demanded more than asked.

"Merlin, what did you . . ." Arthur began.

"The spell," Merlin explained, "it translates to _bind their souls until a champion is found true_."

Arthur and Morgana looked towards one another, hatred, determination, and fear in both their eyes.

"You both must fight until one is declared the winner. None of us, including me, can leave this room until you are finished," Merlin set.

He held out his hands as his eyes turned gold. The women, that were once beastly creatures, vanished.

"Where did you put them?" Arthur asked, flipping his eyes between Merlin and Morgana.

"Back in the square. They're fine," Merlin said.

"You really think this is a solution?" Morgana teased. "A high priestess against nothing but what's left of a useless excuse for a king?"

"Merlin! What the hell are you doing?" Arthur shouted.

"Trust me Arthur," Merlin said.

Arthur turned to Morgana, but it was too late. Morgana's eyes flashed gold. Arthur was flung against the hard, stone wall across the room. Arthur groaned as he started to stand up.

"You, _Merlin_," Morgana said with a sneer, "must think I'm stupid enough to let you get in the way!"

Merlin's eyes widened, although he knew what was about to happen and had fit it into his plan.

"_Déop mamera!" _Merlin collapsed where he stood and fell to the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled as he climbed to his feet.

Merlin didn't move. Arthur rushed across the room and knelt beside his servant. He checked for a pulse; _nothing. _

"Now, brother, shall we finish what has been undone?" Morgana asked.

Arthur spun around, coiling onto his feet.

"Morgana," Arthur addressed, putting his sword in its hilt and standing up straight.

Morgana did the same and lined up her posture.

"If we are to fight, let us fight to the knight's code," Arthur pleaded.

"I am no knight of you nor was I of your father! Why should I abide by your petty code?" Morgana disregarded.

Arthur bowed his head, knowing that Morgana would never give in to such terms. Then he stretched out his hand, open palmed. He offered a shake for he had nothing left if he lost this battle, not even the thought that Merlin would live on after him.

Morgana peered down at his, to her, insignificant attempt of a handshake. Arthur kept his hand out, awaiting her response.

Morgana bitterly took Arthur's hand and shook it. Arthur felt a chill go up his spine as her hand wrapped around his.

Then Morgana drew her sword and Arthur did so in return. They each held their swords steadily in front of them. Morgana drew the first attempt. She swung her sword across her body, nearly brushing against Arthur's. Arthur swept out of the way and snuck a blow at Morgana's feet. Morgana tried to step over the blade but it caught her leg. She winced and swiped her sword towards Arthur's head, wanting to take it off his shoulders. Arthur ducked in the nick of time and stumbled away from the area where they were battling.

"Why aren't you using magic?" Arthur asked, out of breath.

"The battle must be won with a sword, Arthur! I'm no fool! If I were to kill you with a spell you would be the victor!" Morgana explained as she approached him, swinging her weapon around at her waist.

Arthur smiled faintly. He knew he would have a better chance if Morgana couldn't use her powers. Although, she still seemed quite threatening, as Arthur knew how well she was with a sword.

Arthur was startled by the sudden discoloration in Morgana's eyes. A large chunk of the ceiling came down on Arthur but he quickly dodged its course.

Arthur then swung at Morgana with his sword before he pulled back. "I thought you would lose if you used magic," Arthur stated.

Morgana laughed as she blocked another strike from her brother. "I can't use magic on you! The room on the other hand . . ."

The two of them lunged back and forth for some time, Morgana occasionally casting a spell to trip Arthur up. Arthur struggled against the witch. Eventually, Morgana slashed her sword across Arthur's chest, just breaking the skin.

Arthur winced and stumbled back, holding his hand over his chest.

"Face it Arthur! You will never defeat me! Camelot will fall! You shall die! And Emrys cannot help you anymore!"

Arthur let out a large, powerful yell and plunged his sword forward, striking Morgana in the rib. Morgana stumbled backward and held her side. She winced and then peered down at her hand. It was wetted by a warm, wet blood.

She let out an agonizing scream, not from the pain of her wound but from the pain of losing. She then rapidly began to swing her sword in front of her as she charged towards Arthur. Arthur held his sword between himself and Morgana's, alternating between angles. Morgana and Arthur's swords got caught and they each pushed against the other's strength.

Morgana smiled evilly as she began to lean in over Arthur. Arthur growled with his struggle to keep her from pushing through. He yelled, grindingly as he pushed back at Morgana's blade. The smile quickly disappeared from her face.

Morgana's sword spiraled across the room and landed with a clank on the stone floor.

Morgana looked back at Arthur, weaponless and unable to use magic against him directly. Her mind went blank. Before she knew it Arthur had thrust his sword into her stomach. He gasped and looked down at him.

Arthur's face was scrunched up in a difficult anger. Morgana began to laugh as Arthur tried to hold up the sword underneath Morgana's weight. "You think this will kill me?" Morgana chuckled. "I am a high priestess. I have conquered mortality . . ." Morgana took a deep, shaking breath. " . . . not even a sword forged in a dragon's breath can kill me."

Morgana smiled. Arthur twisted the sword and it drove deeper into her body, he could feel bones and flesh move inside her. Morgana gasped and her eyes widened with fear. She looked down at her wound shockingly.

"What is that?" She asked, jittering.

"A sword forged in a dragon's breath," Arthur answered in a grungy voice.

"That's impossible!" Morgana's voice grew to a whisper. "I am a high priestess. What is that?" she repeated.

Arthur rippled his fingers over the hilt of the sword, gripping it tighter. He could feel the blade connecting to him, as if its only purpose for existing was for him to wield it. The next word he said was unknown to him. It escaped his mouth before it entered his mind. It seemed as though the sword spoke for him, using his lips temporarily to introduce itself. Arthur looked into Morgana's eyes and said, _"Excalibur."_

Arthur slid the legendary sword out from his enemy. Morgana dropped to the floor. Her body numbly bounced against the ground. Her eyes closed as her head collided with the stone. The Lady Morgana was finally dead . . .

Arthur glared down at the dead body of Morgana as it slowly turned to dust, just as Mordred's had done. He breathed long, unsteady breaths of shock. He shuddered looking upon the skeleton that seemed to stare back at him from the ground.

A soft groaning noise came from the edge of the room. Arthur turned to see Merlin on all fours, struggling to stand up.

"Merlin!" Arthur called.

He ran towards his servant and knelt down beside him. He helped Support Merlin's weight by holding up from under his arm.

Merlin winced as he got to his feet.

"Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asked.

"I think you're going to have to tell me that," Merlin said. He let out a small breath that somewhat resembled a laugh.

"No! I checked. You were dead!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin nodded. "I know," he said. He brushed his fingers through his hair, grinding his nails against his scalp, as he looked around the room.

"How are you still alive?" Arthur asked.

Merlin spotted morgana's body lying in front of the throne. He got lost his glare for a moment before he looked away. "Um . . . uh, I fought the spell . . . I . . . did die, but . . . I fought against it."

"How?" Arthur asked.

Merlin chuckled. "I am magic . . . Arthur. I just had to connect to the life of everything else and . . ." Merlin lost himself as he looked into Arthur's beaming blue eyes. "You know what?" Merlin said. "It doesn't matter. You won!"

"We won," Arthur corrected.

Merlin smiled. "We won! We have to go tell the others! We have to claim back the throne!"

A sudden realization dawned upon Arthur. He would become king again and his people were safe again.

… … …

Geoffrey, now free to roam the city without fear of Morgana, walked down the long lengths of the throne room. A set of crowns, which gleamed in the sunlight that sunk into the room through the painted glass windows, sat upon a velvet cushion in his hands. He passed by many familiar faces; villagers, council members, servants. At the end of the room, before the thrones, stood Arthur and Guinevere. To their sides were each of their closest advisors. Beside Gwen stood Gaius and Arthur stood Merlin. When Geoffrey reached Arthur and his wife, they kneeled before him.

Gaius rose the two crowns high above his head for all the room to see. Then, Geoffrey turned to Arthur and Gwen he began the ritual.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I will," Arthur said.

"I will," Gwen answered.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will," Arthur and Gwen said in unison.

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Guinevere, Queen, and you Arthur, King of Camelot!" Geoffrey placed the crowns on their heads as he said their names. Then they rose to their feet to stand before their renewed subjects.

"Long live the King!" Geoffrey said loudly. "Long live the Queen!"

His voice echoed through the mouths of others as the entire kingdom ventured to shout proudly. Merlin cheering loudest of them all.

"Long live the King!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the King!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the King!"


End file.
